The Prince and the Girl with the Deadly Glare
by Ms.Killer
Summary: AU/ Hitsugi's arrival to the Myojo Academy won't go unnoticed by some students, specially for the Prince, the Troublemaker and the Playgirl. How can a single person join different people with different lifestyles? Friendship, love, lust and new discoveries in a new year at the Myojo Academy! Warning; This is a yuri story. Hitsugi/Chitaru, Isuke/Haruki, Tokaku/Haru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm new here aaand well... I had a story running through my mind since I read Akuma no Riddle manga. Well, the story came to me when Hitsugi said something like she and Chitaru wouldn't have been able to meet if they were into the same high-school 'cause they were too different.. And this story popped up in my head! The story is centered on Hitsugi/Chitaru relationship, but there's also a lot of Isuke/Haruki since I reaaaaaaally love them and there's also some Haru/Tokaku.

The story is totally AU and OOC, none of them are assassins and they are just simple students from the Myojo Academy (I tried to keep their personalities though). There's no black class and nobody wants to kill Haru (You can relax now, Haru). And well, english isn't my first nor my second language so please be gentle with me, I'll try to correct all my grammar mistakes. Oh, and this is my first fanfic in english... I really hope you enjoy it! (Espero que os guste!)

**The Prince and the Girl with the deadly glare**

**Chapter 1**

Rays of sunshine blasted through Hitsugi's window. The beeping from her alarm clock woke her but she tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly, Hitsugi was no longer asleep. "_Today is my first day in my new highschool_" Thought as she smiles brightly. She got up out of bed, went to her closet and started dressing herself with her new uniform. "Ugh, this is no good. This shirt is too long for me" She tried to fold the sleeves of her shirt. "_This looks much better!_" Hitsugi turned around and founds a pair of feline eyes watching every movement.

-Stop looking at me like that Sugar! This is my first day, it's okay for me to be nervous!- The spotted cat purred a little and wiggled her tail as she watched her owner go up and down the room. Hitsugi walked out her room and went down to grab some breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen she found her aunt Ayami making breakfast for everyone.

-Good morning Hitsugi, are you ready for your first day?- Asked Ayami with a calming voice. Hitsugi grabbed something to eat and planted a light kiss on her aunt cheek.

-Sure! I can't wait to be there and make new friends – Said Hitsugi. The kitchen door opened and revealed Kaito, Hitsugi's Uncle, with a sleepy expression all over his face.

-I smell coffee. I need coffee – He said sleepily, Hitsugi chuckled and served him a big cup of coffee. He drank it up in a sip. -Much better! So, how is our little girl? Are you nervous? You're gonna meet a lot of girls... You can surely bring all of your cute and beautiful friends here all the time yo.. Yeowch – Ayami hit his head with a newspaper and he immediately shut up. Hitsugi chuckled at their childish behaviour, it was always like that with their uncles and that's why she loved them so much. They started eating breakfast together but none of them say a word, they were more than pleased with hearing the birds chirping outside.

-YO! What's for breakfast? Why didn't ya' wake me up huh? - Kazuma, Hitsugi's cousin showed up with his pyjamas on, with his eyes closed and yawing openly. - I have to go to school too, y'know -

-Then you should have waken yourself up, man. You are no longer a kid – Said Kaito while reading the newspaper. Hitsugi got up from the table and thanked for the breakfast. She grabbed her briefcase and walked out of the house before his cousin starts arguing with her again. She didn't want to lose all her happiness with just one conversation with him.

After 20 minutes of walking, she stood in front of the gates of her new school. The Myojo Academy. She breathed deeply and walked in, being taken by a new feeling. She felt refreshed, curious, scared yet eager to meet new people and make new friends. Everything was overwhelming her. She found fast her class-room and the teacher let her introduce herself.

-Hello, my name is Kirigaya Hitsugi. I will be attending Myojo from now on, so please, be gentle with me- There were some whispers around the class, some girls giggled nervously and some others were looking at her with wolf eyes.

-HUUUUH! I know you! You are Hitsugi! - Stated a redheaded girl as she got up from her chair.

-As a matter of fact, yes. She just introduced herself, Sagae. Now sit down before I punish you – Said the teacher angrily. Hitsugi looked at the red-headed girl with curious eyes... Somehow she was familiar with those honey eyes and that cheeky smile.

-No! I didn't mean that, duh. I know her, we we're neighbours when we were kids! -

-Haruki? - Asked Hitsugi with a tremble voice, afraid of mistaking the girl.

-Hell yes! I didn't know you were attending this school, dude -

-Okay, that's enough you too. If you want to catch up just do it in your free time. Kirigaya, sit your ass in the free chair- Said the teacher angrily.

-Sorry, ma'am-

-Yes, ma'am- Hitsugi walked to the free table and sat on the chair. "_Wow, that teacher sure is something special_" Hitsugi couldn't help but chukle at her teacher's behaviour. She looked at Haruki's side as the red-head threw her a wink.

Lunch time came fast and Haruki insisted on showing the places around the campus to Hitsugi. They first stop was the cafeteria were they would grab lunch, eat fast and then go to "Haruki's special place". She insisted that her place was more important than the library or even the girl's toilet, which were all around the school according to Haruki.

-I guarantee you, it's the best place in this damn school – The redheaded girl stated as she ate some pocky.

-You haven't changed a bit, Haruki-chan – Chuckled Hitsugi and then took a bite from her sandwich. Suddenly, there were some screams and a group of girls run to the entrance of the cafeteria. Kirgaya turned around surprised and saw a big group of girls surrounding something -or someone- as they exclaimed, screamed, yelled, squealed and all that stuff.

-Oh man, every year's the same. Poor girl, she can't be anywhere without her brainless fans cornering her in every place -

-Who's she? - Hitsugi asked curious. Haruki kept her eyes on the circle around the other girl and her grin wider.

-Oh, y'know. It's the prince of Myojo, duh! She's like... The most famous girl around here, she plays all the males roles. She's in the Theatre Club and has fans all over our school – Said the redhead as she wiggled her pocky in her hand. -She's an unlucky girl, jus' that-

-Oh- Hitsugi didn't know what to say. How could a girl handle all that pressure? She couldn't even imagine all that girl had to endure.

-ENOUGH! - Somebody yelled through all of the noise that the fans were making. The group or... The flock of girls was divided as somebody entered the circle and got out of there the other girl. Hitsugi caught a glimpse of blue and red.

-And that's Azuma Tokaku. The prince's best friend and the only one who has the nuts to yell at all those brainless fans. Man, I really like it when she shuts up all those freaky girls- Haruki chuckled and grabbed Hitsugi. -C'mon, it's about time I show you my special place -

Haruki leaded Hitsugi through the halls and they made it to the last floor. -If I have to get back alone I don't think I can make it – Stated Hitsugi with a faint voice.

-Haha, sorry. I'm a little excited to show you this. It's the first time I bring someone with me, guess you're special – Haruki winked at her and opened the door with a kick. -Ta-dah! This is my special place- She walked through the door with her arms extended and she inhaled sharply. Hitsugi entered right behind her feeling aroused. This place was indeed beautiful. You could only see the blue in the sky and some on the biggest trees around the high-school. This part of the roof was pretty big, with smooth white floor. Haruki got near the bars and rested her hand on it. - Nobody comes here. It's the perfect place to... Y'know, think about stuff-

-I think it's lovely, Haruki-chan – Hitsugi smiled at her and they gazed at the blue sky, each other with their own thinking but at the same time feeling grateful to share this little secret. Both of them were busy with their thoughts and neither of them had realised that somebody has just opened the door.

-Huh, what are you both doin' here? Are you getting friendly or what? - A girl with pink hair was standing against the wall with a smirk on her face. Haruki turned around and glared at the girl.

-Who the hell are you? Wait, no. I don't want to know, pink girl. How the hell did you entered here? - Spat Haruki at the girl. Hitsugi just stood there, a little scared of the glaring contest that were disputing the two girls.

-The door was open to begin with, you moron. You should be more careful when you enter a place that you aren't allowed to, you know? - The girl laughed and Haruki growled. Haruki reached her pocket and grabbed her box of Pockys. She opened it and put one pocky in her mouth.

-Well, there's nothing here for ya' so you can turn your pretty ass and get out of here -

-Sorry, but I came here to take a nap and since this place doesn't belong to you I am staying – The other girl passed Haruki and went to the bars. Hitsugi watched her and heard Haruki chuckle in the distance.

-Sorry about that, my friend isn't really nice at first sight... But she's a good girl – Hitsugi bowed politely and offered her hand. -My name's Kirigaya Hitsugi and that's Sagae Haruki – Hitsugi looked up to the tall girl. "_Woa, I don't know if I'm just too small or if she's too big_"

-Inukai Isuke. Hey, shouldn't you be in elementary school? -She asked with a concerned voice. Haruki rised an eyebrow and Hitsugi blushed. She hated it when people asked her that.

-No... I'm actually 17 years old -

-Well, aren't you the most lovely, cute and small thing around here? - Isuke said softly while she squeezed both Hitsugi's cheeks. Hitsugi tried to resist it, but the other girl was stronger and bigger so she couldn't avoid it.

-Hey, stop that dude. She doesn't like it, don't you see it? - Haruki tried to released Hitsugi from the other girl, but at the same moment the bell rang. It was Hitsugi's turn and she released herself from the squeeze. -Oh shoot, they're gonna be mad at us! C'mon RUN! -

The three of them started to run through the stairs and the halls while Isuke and Haruki kept fighting about who of them was the more stupid or who was the biggest jerk. Hitsugi was far too busy trying to keep up with the speed of the others but she was about to shut the two of them up. She couldn't stand another minute with the two of them arguing. Just when they were about to reach their class there is a loud THUMP and the next thing Hitsugi saw was pure darkness. -Shit, are you alright Hitsugi? - She heard Haruki ask with a concerned voice. There were soft murmurs around her and she felt like somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes and found herself on the top of some kind of ornament for a play.

-YOU! You little bastards destroyed our work! - An angry voice growled at the three girls that were lying on the top of the ornament. -It is forbidden for our students to run through the halls. No excuses – Hitsugi looked up and saw an old woman with white hair and big glasses on her nose. -Do you know how much time did we spend doing that? - The old woman kept rambling on about the civil codes, about the respect and the decendy and about how indredibily red Haruki's hair was. Haruki threw a weird look at the old woman and looked at Isuke who just shrugged and Hitsugi who just chuckled. -From now on all of you will work after classes helping the Theatre Club until I think you've fulfilled your punishment -

-You gotta be fucking kidding me – Haruki said and facepalmed herself.

-Nyaa, that old woman sure is scary – Said Isuke grabbing Hitsugi by the arm.

-Shut up, both of you. Now. – Hitsugi said with an icy deadly glare. Isuke immediately let go of Hitsugi's arm and grabbed Haruki's instead, both of them moving away from the other girl.

-That kid sure is scary. -Stated Isuke looking perplexed at the girl.

-Damn right...-


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo again! Thank you so much for the followings and the fav! I'm glad you like the story ^_^! Since the chapter 2 is kind of introduction as well I decided to upload it now. Now we'll see how Chitaru's life is. I hope you like this chapter as well! :3

**Chapter 2**

Namatame Chitaru arrived home feeling slightly depressed. "_Why hasn't changed anything from last year?_" She asked herself. Everyone still treated her like "The Prince", didn't they realize that she was a woman too? Darn, she even got more boobs than most of the girls around her. She didn't get it. Nothing had changed: she arrives the cafeteria and there's a bunch of girls squealing and yelling how much they love her and how charming she was. She enters her class and there's a lot of murmurs around her. She enters the toilet and the girls run out from the bathroom or just stay there breathing heavily, what the hell? She couldn't even pee in peace anymore! All that situation was driving Chitaru insane, but she couldn't just yell at all the girls... She was by far one of the most kind people of the Myojo Academy.

-I'm home sensei – Chitaru said while she left her bag at the entrance.

-Welcome home darling, how did school go? - Mizuki, Chitaru's sensei, welcomed her at the entrance door.

-It was awful. It's the same as the last course. Why can't they just... get another girl to mess with? - Chitaru sighed while her sensei chuckled as she patted Chitaru's hair.

-Maybe because there's no one like you to mess with – This time Chitaru chuckled and they both headed to the living room where sensei had some soft music on.

-I don't know if I can handle a year like this, sensei... It gets hard not being able to breath for a moment or being able of walking through the halls without hearing a single whisper about you- They were both sitting on the sofa while Chitaru rested her head on her sensei's shoulder.

-Don't worry child, you'll find something that will bright your days... Believe me. Now... How about we eat some sweets?- Mizuki got up from the sofa and clapped her hands.

-God, yes please- Chitaru said with her mouth watered.

That night Chitaru didn't sleep well, her dreams were filled with crazy fans touching her, screaming her name and chasing after her. She waken up at 6 o'clock and went for a run, she actually needed to burn some of stress she had in those dream even though that meant running in reality instead of in her dreams. When she got back she takes a shower, puts on her uniform, grabs some breakfast and leaves for school but not before saying goodbye and kissing on the cheek to her sensei. As she walked down the streets she starts to meet other students from the Myojo Academy. Some of them bowed politely and said good morning, other just looked down blushing and other just squeaked a little due to the surprise of seeing her there.

Chitaru entered her class and spoted Tokaku with her girlfriend, Ichinose Haru, on their respective seats.

-Good morning, lovebirds – Said Chitaru chuckling. Tokaku turned around and smirked.

-Good morning to you, prince -Chitaru looked at her and Haru elbowed her right in the stomach.

-That wasn't a nice way of saying good morning, Tokaku. Apologize -Tokaku stared at her girlfriend and sighed. -I am sorry Chitaru. Good morning, moron -Chitaru and Haru laughed. Tokaku sit in her chair with her hands behind her head and a grin on her face. -You look like shit, you haven't sleep well? -

-Well, my dreams were filled with obsessed fangirls screaming my name – Chitaru said shrugging. Haru giggled and hugged Tokaku from behind who gave Haru a kiss on the cheek.

-You should get a girlfriend to keep away those stupid fans -Chitaru and Tokaku looked at each other and both bursted out laughing. -What? Haru isn't trying to be funny! Stop it you two – Says as she punched Tokaku's shoulders. At that moment the teacher entered the class-room and everyone went to their seats.

Chitaru smiled at them from their seat. They were really good friends and they were a good couple. "_Last year they didn't even know their existance and now they are inseparable, that must be fate_" Thinks Chitaru. She and Tokaku knew each other from elementary school and they were best friends from the begining. Chitaru with her kind manners and Tokaku with her rough manners. They actually made a great team. And then... It happened. Tokaku fell in love without noticing with the light-headed and sweet Ichinose Haru. Tokaku said that Haru made her see the world with other colours, that there was another meaning than just "living". Chitaru supported them from the begining, just seeing her best friend that happy made her happy too... But now it was time to wonder when she could feel that happy too. Damn Haru and her weird ideas. How the hell could Chitaru get a girlfriend? There wasn't a single girl in this school that didn't freak out when they saw her.

Now it was time for lunch's break and Chitaru wasn't really in the mood to hear girls squealing and yelling her name.

-I'm going to the garden... With some luck everyone will be expecting me in the cafeteria and there will be fewer people around there- Chitaru said as she left the class. Tokaku and Haru followed her behind while they held hands. -Stop with all the cute and cheesy aura around you, it's going to make me puke- Chitaru said chuckling. They were walking down the stairs to the garden and Chitaru released the breath she had been holding as she saw that there weren't any fangirls at sight.

-I can make you bleed, if it is more to your taste- Tokaku said with an evil grin. Chitaru gulped and sat down on a green spot hidden by some bushes.

-Now at least we can eat lunch without interruption, don't you think?-

-Yes! Now we can eat breakfast relaxed and talk about our stuff... So, Chitaru, what do you think about what Haru said before? -Haru asked with a curious look on her face. Chitaru raised an eyebrow while Tokaku kept eating.

-Huh? What did ya' said? Sorry, maybe I wasn't listening -

-About you getting a girlfriend! -Tokaku choked on her food and Chitaru looked at Haru with open eyes.

- I think that getting a girlfriend it's not something for me, y'know... - Chitaru sighed and Haru looked at her with a sad look on her face. "_Maybe Haru's plan it's not really what she needs.."_

- Yeah, I agree. We should get her a cat or something that bites... You can bring it to the school and when a girl comes near you use it as a shield – Chitaru laughed while Haru punched her girlfriend on the arm. -What? I would pay to see something like that. Look Chitaru, I can even help you training the damn cat to attack some fan girls -

-Yeah, thanks friend. I'm sorry Haru... I just... I don't think there's a girl here that isn't scared of me or overexcited of seeing me. It's just get creepy being with a girl who knows everything of me while I don't know anything from her-

-So... You've never noticed anyone? You know... Like someone who stands out from all the girls, that girl that makes you feel tingles in a silly place, or that girl that you can't keep your eyes off? - Haru said with glow in her eyes.

-Nope – Chitaru and Tokaku said at the same time. Chitaru and Haru turned to Tokaku at the same time but both of them with different expressions. Chitaru looked at her with shock while Haru looked at her with a hurted expression.

- I was just kidding. Mine was even worse... 'Cause I couldn't stop thinking about her smile too- Tokaku said with a shrug. Haru tried to punch her but Tokaku was faster and plants a kiss on her lips. -There, there... You know I love you – The blue-haired girl said as she petted her hair. Chitaru couldn't help but chuckle and feel a little jealous about the two lovey-dovey girls.

The afternoon came by and now it was time of the club's activities. Chitaru was on the Theatre Club while Tokaku was on the track-team and Haru on the literature club, so each other went on their way. As Chitaru was approaching the auditorium she could hear all the yelling from her theatre's teacher: Ms. Yoko. That crazy old woman was able to yell her lungs out even though her advanced age. It was almost unbelievable, but she was a lover of the drama and the plays so she always did a good work, even if their ways were a little brusque.

-Welcome, welcome my dear Chitaru-san. Did you sleep well? You look as if you haven't sleep well. You need to sleep well so you can shine bright at the stage... - At this point Chitaru was only nodding and pretending to hear everything that the old woman was rambling. When the rambling was done Chitaru went to the seats and sat next to Kenmochi Shiena, the director of all their plays.

-It's amazing how she cares about you. It's like she's in love with you -Shiena said and chuckled. Chitaru raised an eyebrow and gave the girl a little push.

-Ha ha, very funny Shiena. You already know that I hate when she rambles and stops everything just to say the same things over and over -

-What can we do? She's and old woman, she forgets things – Both of them laughed while Ms. Yoko took the stage.

-Lovers of drama, I'll proceed announcing two news. One of them is a bad one while the other is a good one, I guess. The bad one is that three mischievous students broke our ornaments for our play – There were some "oh" and some murmurs around the auditorium but the teacher shushed them. -The good one is... All of them will help us creating new ornaments until I say so... That means that we will focus more on our plays instead of making our ornaments since they will be helping us -The teacher started clapping her hands and the rest of the club clapped along with her, all of them but Chitaru who looked at the teacher with a perplexed look. "_Wow, that old woman is pure evil when she wants to get what she wants_".

-Now I'll present you your new comrades! Okay girls, you can take the stage now, it's probably the first and last time that you would be able to step on something so sacred. Please be careful with the floor – Chitaru looked amused to the new integrants of the Theatre Club. It was the first time that they have "prisioners" here. The first one to enter is a tall girl with red hair, followed by another tall girl with pink hair. Nothing to be surprised for, except for the red-headed girl. She met her a couple of times and she was funny to talk, but she always got in trouble and this was the very example of it. The third one was... Small. That was the best way to describe it. The girl looked down in embarrassment and Chitaru couldn't really see her face, but sure as hell she was interested in the girl now.

-What's up! Name's Haruki and I'm here for punishment. I hope we get along! - Haruki said as she put a pocky in her mouth.

-You souldn't be proud of it, Pocky girl -Said Isuke rolling her eyes and filing her nails.

-Shut it, fake girl – Hitugi couldn't help but rolling her eyes while she had her head down. "_Why can't they just shut up and kiss or something?_"

-Who are you calling fake girl? And it's Isuke-sama for you-

-You! Obviously those boobs are fake – There were some giggling around the room and someone said "Oh man, this is gonna be fun" a little loud.

-HUH? Those are mine, you jerk! - Haruki gaze was right in Isuke boobs, looking impressed. She even nodded, like she was actually talking to the boobs. There were some students awed while Ms. Yoko looked like she was about to explode, and well, she actually did.

-SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, GODDAMMIT – Everyone in the auditorium went silent. - You, the pink one, introduce yourself properly-

-I'm Inukai Isuke. N-nice to meet you all, I hope we get along~ – She said and elbowed Haruki in the stomach.

-It's your turn, little one – Said Ms. Yoko. Histugi looked up and introduced herself but Chitaru doesn't even hear anything. She was mesmerized by the innocent look of the angel she had in front of her. She blinked a couple of time, trying to regain her composture but she couldn't stop looking at the girl. Chitaru didn't know if it was her yellow eyes that shined like gems, her long light blue hair, her sweet smile or her smalls and cute proportions but she knew that something had changed in her.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaa~ Since I already got this chapter written I thought that I could post it! Really, thanks for the reviews and the visits! They really make me happy! Well, I hope you like this chap as well... (I know everything is going slowly, but it's part of the story... Please deal with it! .) Espero que os guste!

**Chapter 3**

Histugi gulped nervous and introduced herself.

-I'm Kirigaya Histugi, nice to meet you all. I'm sorry for the trouble we caused, I hope we get along- She bowed and kept her head down. All of the lights on the stage were blinding her and she was embarrased too, so she prefered to keep her gaze low. The teacher clapped and guided them to their new activities. Hitsugi and Haruki were painting what it looked like a tree while Isuke was trying to place what it looked like a column.

-Ugh, Isuke isn't meant to do this kind of job. I can't even lift it! - She dried the thin layer of sweat in her forehead. Haruki went over the pink-haired girl is with a smirk on her face.

-Need some help, young lady? - Haruki rested her hands on her hips while Hitsugi laughed from behind. -I wouldn't mind helping a pretty girl like you -

-Why thank you, old and creepy man~ – Histugi laughed loudly and Haruki shook her head with a smile. She lifted the column without a problem and put it on its place.

-Superhuman strength~- Isuke said shrugging. -You can do the dirty work, I'll go paint with the little one-

Chitaru couldn't help but look at the small girl. It was almost unbelievable that she didn't tripped or slipped with something. Her eyes were glued to the girl. Hell, it was even unbelievable that the girl didn't even notice her stare! Chitaru didn't wanted to look like a creep but... She couldn't help it. How do they say it? Mesmerized. She was mesmerized by the girl. It wasn't until yelled to Chitaru that she was awoken of her little bubble.

-NAMATAME CHITARU! - Chitaru blinked several times and teared her gaze from the girl. She looked over her teacher and gazed to the burning eyes of the old woman.

-Uh... Sorry? -She scratched her head and tried to concentrate. They were reciting poems since Ms. Yoko insisted that every drama lover should know how to recitate a poem with the passion that was captured in the writing. -My turn? Already?- Chitaru earned a deadly glare from the teacher, who had her hands on her hips and her neck vein was about to pop.

Chitaru took the stage and stared at her book. She had previously chosen her poem: Pablo Neruda, Poem of Love #20. She looked at the small girl once again and saw her trying to reach a blank spot from the tree. The red-headed girl helped up and the small girl puffed her cheeks, making her even more adorable. Chitaru smiled sweetly, sighed and proceed with her poem. She closed her eyes and let all her feelings flow.

I no longer love her, true, but how much I did loved her.  
>My voice searched the wind to touch her ear.<p>

Someone else's. She will be someone else's. As it was before my kisses.  
>Her voice, her white body. Her infinite eyes.<p>

I no longer love her, true, but perhaps I do love her.  
>Love is so short and oblivion so long.<p>

Because on nights like this I held her in my arms,  
>my soul is troubled after having lost her.<p>

Although this may be the last ache she causes me,  
>and this, the last poem I write for her.<p>

The auditorium erupted with cheers and clapping while Chitaru opened her eyes. She threw a look over the small girl direction and saw her awed and clapping her hands. The girl stopped clapping as she saw how Chitaru was looking at her and gave her a sweet smile. Chitaru gulped and felt her cheeks burn up. Yes. Namatame Chitaru was blushing hard. She shook her head and walk off the stage as she was trying to calm the unsteadiness in her body. How could she feel like this with just one smile?

Histugi stopped painting as she heard the first verse of that poem. She knew it from head to toe and the smoothing voice that was reciting it... Well, it was an extraordinary combination. She turned around and saw the tall figure of a girl with short red-hair. "_Wow, she's beautifu_l" That was the first thing that Histugi's mind thought. "_And unreachable_" That was the second. She waited until the girl was done and clapped her hands effusively. She really enjoyed hearing the red-headed sweet voice as much as she enjoyed the feelings that the girl put on the reciting. She noticed that the other girl was looking at her and Hitsugi gulped. Her mind was blank, she couldn't think of what she could do in a situation like that so she just threw a smile at the other girl. Histugi saw how the other girl shook her head and walk off the stage. "_Did I do something wrong_?" She asked herself a little worried.

-I'm wet from hearing her say those naughty words~ - Isuke brought her hands to her face while Haruki had her hands behind her head.

-They weren't naughty words Shakespeare, that was a poem- Haruki grinned. -I bet she can get all the girls she wants by saying any word- Haruki looked down in embarrassment since she actually felt like she could fall for her just by a few nice words.

-Well, she sure is sexy... I bet our stay here won't be that bad if I can get a glimpse of that ass every now and then- Isuke said while Haruki frowned.

-Are you one of those creepy fangirls that fall in love with someone at first sight?- Isuke looked at Haruki with a disgusted face.

-Ew, no. I know were are my limits, y'know? I just think that she's hot and I'm hot, and the both of us could make a hot couple. End of discussion-

- I don't think you're hot – Haruki shrugged as she put a pocky on her mouth. Isuke looked at her with an eyebrow raised. - I think you're beautiful – Haruki blurted out. Histugi opened her mouth in a "o" and Isuke turned around blushing hard.

-Stupid! Isuke is hot. End of discussion -

-Sure, whatever you say princess- Haruki smirked at the reaction of the other girl and Histugi giggled. She was getting used being around those two, and she was starting to enjoy their presence, even if they drove her insane sometimes. They hear a cough and all of them turned around to see Ms Yoko.

-Are you having fun, young ladies? You're here to work, not for having a good time!- All of them rolled their eyes and nodded. -You, the little one, I need you to go over my office and grab the scripts for our new play -

-But... I'm new here. I'll probably get lost-

-I don't care. Be a good girl and do what I say, okay?- Hitsugi shared a look with Haruki who just muttered a "sorry" for not showing her all of their school. She turned around and went to the main building. She searched for the first floor and tried asking someone, but there was no one around. She passed through a lot of halls, stairs and ended up being lost. _"If I go back and don't have the scripts I'll get yelled and I don't really feel like it... But I already have lost a lot of time searching around the school so they'll be wondering were I am.._." She sighed and sat on the floor against the wall.

Meanwhile, in the auditorium, Chitaru was a nervous wreck. She had watched the little girl leave the room and it had been awhile so she started to worry about the girl. Nobody seemed to noticed the lack of the small girl, neither the teacher or their friends who were arguing again. "_Ms. Yoko was the one who asked her to go there and she doesn't even remember now... That damn old woman_" Chitaru walked were the two girls were arguing and interrupted their fighting

-I'm telling you, a girl looks better without showing too much skin! They gotta leave things to the imagination! -

-Are you stupid? They have to show what they have. Everybody will notice how hot they are and they will know what to expect. The only way to surprise them is with your movements- And with that, Isuke swayed her hips seductively while Haruki followed the movement with her look. She looked up and saw Isuke smirking. Haruki neared the other girl and put slowly her hand on Isuke's hips, touching her bare sking since the girl always showed her stomach. She leaned closer to Isuke's ear and blew hot air into it. The other gasped and backed off Haruki from her. Chitaru held one finger in the air and stopped for wondering what the hell were they talking about to end up talking about that and how they could resist all the sexual tension around them.

-Sorry to interrupt but... Have you seen your friend? -The two of them stopped and gave each other confusion eyes.

-Oh shoot! Histugi! I didn't show her all of our school... Damn, I bet she's lost by now -

-It's your fault for being such a poor guide-

-Shut up, let's go find her!-

-How? If we leave this damn place the old woman will punish us even more! -

-I'll go look for her – Stated Chitaru as she ran away to the main building. She went immediately to their teacher's office, hoping to find her there searching through the stuff of the teacher. When she didn't find her there she started to worry more. "_Where she could be? She has to be somewhere near_" A loud sigh echoed through the corridor. Chitaru followed the sound and found the girl sitting in the floor with a sad look on her face. The other girl saw Chitaru approach and stood up instantly, feeling ashamed.

-H-hey, I... Uhm, I came looking for you – Said Chitaru with a sheepishly smile. The other girl looked at her with glow eyes and with a lovingly smile.

-Thank you very much! I'm really sorry for being a trouble... Haruki didn't show me all the school so I don't know where are the teacher's office -

-Yeah, she mentioned something like that – Both of them fell in a silence as they watched each other with curiousity. Histugi was amazed with the kindness of the girl while Chitaru was awed with the innocence that the other girl inspired. The crack of a closing door awakened the two of them.

-C'mon, I'll show you where's the office – Chitaru grabbed Histugi's hand without thinking. Both of them felt something weird running through their bodies. "_Damn, what have I done? Now I can't just... Let go of her hand, it would be weird. But... My hand grabbed hers automatically and it feels... Really good_" On the other hand, Hitsugi was having other thoughts. "_Just a minute ago I was lost and now I feel so safe with her. Just... Who are you?_"

-Here, this is her office – Chitaru and Hitsugi entered the office and grabbed the scripts. -The phantom of the opera, huh? I don't really want to act on another stupid romantic fluffy play. I'll always end up doing the male role, the good one, the cheesy one...- Chitaru blurted out. Histugi looked at her with surprised eyes. "_Wait... Is she the Prince?_" -Sorry, I shouldn't have said that -

-No! It's okay... I don't really mind. It's just that I am surprised...-

-Why?-

-Uhm... Are you... Are you the Prince? - Histugi looks down embarrased at her own question.

-I guess you can say that. Everybody knows me for that stupid name- Said Chitaru with a scowl on her face.

-I am sorry, I didn't wanted to offend you. I'm just surprised that you are the Prince -Hitsugi chuckled and the scowl on Chitaru's face disapeared with a light smile.

-And why's that? Am I not what you were expecting? - Chitaru asked with a little tease on her voice.

-No, you're much better -Histugi blurted out. After a second she realised what she just said and tried to cover up, but Chitaru was already blushing -I-i mean, I thought that the prince would be more like my cousin since the Prince is well, normally a boy and... I'm glad that you aren't- Both of them were holding hands again.

-I don't really know your cousin but... Uhm, thanks? - There was a laugh and the two girls headed to the auditorium with their hands holding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two girls entered the auditorium and a roar echoed through the room. Chitaru grabbed Histugi's hand a little harder, moving the girl behind her to protect her from that awful sound. Histugi felt her heart skip a bit or two due to the protectiveness of the other gir but felt scared as well, like something in the auditorium was about to explode or something.

-WHERE'S CHITARU? WHERE DID SHE GO? - Ms. Yoko's screams were filling the room while everyone were trying to calm her down. When Ms Yoko found Chitaru and Hitsugi entering the auditorium she was divided between rage and relief. -Oh, my dear Chitaru... Where were you? I was so worried about you. I thought you didn't like our classes anymore-

-Sorry, Ms Yoko. I went looking for...- Before Chitaru could finish her sentence, the teacher already had gone mad.

-You! It's your fault that Chitaru was missing right? I shouldn't have let you enter this sacred place! I know that the innocent ones are the evilest ones- Everyone looked at their teacher with perplexed eyes. That old woman had gone nuts.

-I am sorry Ms Yoko... I-i got lost and... - Histugi was stuttering and trembling a little. Chitaru felt it and turned her head to the little girl who had her eyes watered.

-I am going to inform this to the principal, young lady-

-Yes, Ms-

-NO! This isn't her fault, you damn crazy woman- Haruki interrupted raising her voice. Everyone in the room turned their heads to the red-head who had just finished eating her pocky and had a frown on her face.

-How dare you talk to me with such bad manners? -

-She's right, Ms Yoko – Chitaru interrupted. Everyone fixed their gazed at the short red-headed girl who had her hand firmly entangled with Histugi's hand. -It isn't her fault. I decided to go look for her, nobody told me to do that-

-No, it's not your fault. It's Ms Yoko's fault... It was her who sent Histugi alone when she's new here!- Haruki stated with a proud voice and challenging her own teacher. Well, nobody called her "the Troublemaker" for nothing... She really liked to mess with the teachers and start trouble.

-If we insist on whose fault is I'd say that it's your fault Haruki, you were the one who didn't show Hitsugi around the school- Isuke said with a low voice and a wink.

-Shut up, I'm trying to help my friend here!-Haruki half whispered, half yelled at the girl who just laughed and threw another wink to Haruki.

-I'm sorry Ms. Yoko but I can't stand here while I see you treating her like she's garbage, she deserves much better. Yes, maybe she was one of the responsibles of breaking our ornaments, but that doesn't mean that you have the right to treat her that badly! And neither of her friends!- Chitaru didn't even realised it, but she was shielding Histugi and well, acting like a Prince. If this were a manga, every girl in the room would have even heart-eyes on their face.

-As expected from our Prince... - Ms Yoko chuckled while Chitaru keep holding Hitsugi's hand firmly. -Okay, the prisioners can go free. But they'll keep helping us-

-Wait, the prisioners? - Everybody heard exclaim Isuke.

-Enough for today, everyone go back to your homes-

And with that the first day of punishment ended for Hitsugi, Haruki and Isuke, who were walking together back home. All of them were talking happily and discussing how their year would be with that crazy teacher around them. Everyone agreed that it would be funny and chaotic. That woman meant trouble... but they liked trouble, even Hitsugi who prefered being relaxed. Histugi and Isuke said goodbye to Haruki, who had to catch a train to get back home. Both of them said their respective goodbyes when they had to part and Hitsugi's mind went back to the Prince. "_I think Ms Yoko called her... Chitaru? That's a pretty name_" The girl keep remembering all of her feelings when she met the girl: the smoothing voice, the firm stare and the gentle smile were overwhelming Hitsugi. And then there was their firm hold. She never felt so secure by just holding a hand, it was something mysteriour to the inexperienced girl.

She entered her home and was welcomed by her aunt with a massive hug.

-How was your first day on your punishment?-

-You sound amazingly happy for my punishment! That's not fair auntie!- Both of them chuckled and Hitsugi felt her cat purring and caressing her leg with her tail. -I've got something to tell you... I met someone really amazing! -She lifted Sugar and hugged her against her chest.

-I'll go make some tea and then we can talk, honey- Ayami goes over the kitchen and starts boiling the water. In the meantime, Histugi leaves her bag at her room and gets changed. She walks down to the living room and sits on the sofa with Sugar on her lap. Her aunt walks in with two cups of black-tea and some sweets.

-Okay, tell me all about it darling- Histugi starts from the begining, how Haruki talked about the Prince, how they were punished (she had to explain two times), how she heard Chitaru recite her poem, how she got lost, how Chitaru found her and how Chitaru defended her from their teacher. Her aunt listened carefully and watched her niece with amused eyes. Once Histugi finished her story, her aunt was greatly surprised.

-That Chitaru sure sounds like a wonderful person. I'm really happy that you had been able to meet her! You can bring her home whenever you want to-

-I-i don't really think that... - Histugi didn't finished her sentence because she was blushing hard. The thought of Chitaru on her house made her nervous and get her really weird feelings on her stomach. Not bad ones... But funny ones. Like there was something closed in her tummy and they wanted to get out. "Maybe those sweets were poisoned or something..."

Later that night, Hitsugi was on her way to her room when Kazuma blocked her pass. Hitsugi looked at her cousin with a deadly glare, but the boy didn't fliched. He was used to the deadly glare of Hitsugi and he knew what to do to change that look.

-I heard about that "amazing girl". You sure are becoming a lesbo goin' to that all-girl academy- He grinned and grabbed a lock of Hitsugi's hair. -If you ever need a man... You know where to search-

-Thanks, but no thanks. Now leave me alone- Hitsugi tried to apart her cousin, but he was stronger.

-Oh, c'mon cousin. You won't be able to resist me much more... I can make you feel like a true woman. I can make you feel safe, not like that bitch from your school- Just when he was about to touch her, Sugar hissed and tried to scratch him. The boy backed off and tried to shoo away the cat, but she kept hissing.

-Fucking cat... -Kazuma said as he went back to his room.

-I love you, Sugar. You're the best cat ever -Hitsugi hugged her cat who was calmed now. -I need to evade him even more now... -

A week and a half passed and now Hitsugi was already used to her life on the Myojo Academy. She had most of her classes with Haruki or with Isuke, so she was never alone. She also made friends with some other girls, but she prefered being with the other two girls. The three of them spent all lunch's breaks together on the roof, talking about their classes and chatting lightly. That day, Haruki was especially quiet and looked really tired. Something seemed off with the red-headed girl and Isuke kept throwing her worried glances every now ant then.

-Hey, Haruki are you even listening?- Isuke asked waving her hand in front of Haruki's face.

-Sure, we're talking about how you nearly kill the teacher with a pencil. I bet the dude freaked out...I mean, who the hell threatens someone with a pencil?- Hitsugi and Isuke shared funny looks and chuckled.

-That was about five minutes ago, are you alright? You seem a little off-

-I'm okay.. I just don't sleep much. I have to wake up very early everyday and I always come late at night... And I stay until late doing homeworks so... - She yawned openly. -I've been looking for someone who need a roommate, but everyone's got one. I don't know if I can keep another year with this... -

-I... I live by myself in the dorms of the Myojo Academy- Stated Isuke unconvinced of what she was doing.

-Huh? What do you mean with that? -

-I should have a roommate, but I payed for two rooms so I live alone- Isuke had a pensative look on her face. -Maybe you could move into my room -

-REALLY? Wait, you're not joking right? -

-No, but you will have to give me something in exchange- Isuke said with a wicked grin. Histugi and Haruki shared looks and the small one mouthed a "_don't fall for her tricks_", but the other just shrugged.

-I don't really know if I would be able to pay for a room of this Academy-

-Isuke doesn't want money since her mama and papa pays for everything. Uhmm.. I guess you could serve me-

-Like... being your slave?-

-No, just serving me... Making errands, go buy fancy clothes with me and hold all of my bags, give me massages when I need it... That kind of stuff.. Like a maid, maybe-

-Oh! That sound funny -Said Hitsugi clapping her hands. "_They'll end up having rough sex on the table~_"Yes. Histugi may looked like a elementary student, but she was no fool. She knew perfectly well what rough sex was. And she was getting used at the "sexual tension" of those two.

-Well... I can't say no to an excellent offer like that – Haruki grinned from ear to ear. Isuke was still confused about her attitude. She wasnt' usually the kind of girl who helps another person, or even the one who offers her room to a troublemaker like Haruki. But well, she covered it up with all of the "serving" stuff.

-We have a deal?-

-Hell yes! -Both of them handshaked and stared at each other. Piercing honey eyes against deep amber eyes.

-Can't wait to see how you two kill each others...Or rip your clothes off- Muttered Histugi under her breath but loud enough for the others to hear.

Haruki and Isuke kept talking about when the red-head was going to move, and how many things she could bring with her while Hitsugi's mind keep thinking about Chitaru. "_I don't even know her full name and I don't even really know her at all. But then again, I don't really know why I am thinking about her... I guess I really admire her kindness_" Thought Histugi with a smile playing on her lips. "_Yes, it's just admiration!_"

Their time for their punishment came by and the three of them headed to the auditorium. As always, they were being apart from the member of the Theatre Club, so Histugi never get the chance to say her thanks to Chitaru who seemed to disappear in Lunch's break and when it was school time. Histugi couldn't blame her, she bet that all the pressure the other girl had to endure was too much. She found herself sewing what I looked like a maid costume, she only had to sew up the apron back. The girl was so involved with her work that she didn't noticed someone come closer to her.

-Kya!- Histugi screamed when someone tapped her shoulder.

-God, sorry. It's just me! - Histugi looked up and found ruby eyes looking worriedly at her.

-What are you doing here? Ms. Yoko's going to get mad if she catches you here! - Histugi half whispered half screamed.

-Don't worry, I just felt like talking to you- Yellow eyes opened with shock and a blush crawled over the two of them."_Damn, it's when she looks me with those eyes that I start stuttering..._" -I mean, w-we never get the chance to introduce ourselves properly... A-and I thought that... -

-Kirigaya Hitsugi- The smaller girl offered her hand. Chitaru looked at her spellbounded but offered her hand too.

-Namatame Chitaru- Both of them shook their hands with a shy smile. Ms Yoko chose that time to ask for Chitaru.

-Where's Chitaru?! It's her turn now!-

-Yikes. I guess I should go back or do something stupid- Their hands remained holding. Chitaru looked at Histugi, who chuckled. -Care to give me a hint?-

-You should run now, I already told you that you'll be in trouble is she finds you here- She teased.

-But I wanted to talk to you- Chitaru couldn't help but pout. Hitsugi squeezed her hand and threw her a wink.

-You can always make an over dramatic entrance. Ms. Yoko would like that- Both of them grinned mischievously. Chitaru let go of Histugi's hand (with some trouble) and started running.

-You gotta watch my entrance! -She said before she was out of sight. Histugi ran behind the scenes and popped up her head lightly. Suddenly, the principal door was opened with a loud THUMP and everyone in the room went silent.

-I am truly sorry for my absence, dear teacher. I heard a kitty mewling oustide and I needed to find him. You see, he was caught in a tree and couldn't get down on his own so I had to help him. - Chitaru was over lashing out and everyone looked at her with weird faces, except for their fans and teacher, who were with glow on their eyes. -I couldn't help but rescue the poor kitten. I just have a thing for cute little things- With that being said, Chitaru threw a wink at the stage, where Histugi was watching her entrance with her hands on her mouth, trying not to laugh hard but now this time she tried to cover her blush. Haruki, who had watcher all their interaction, kept her mouth with an "o".

-What... the hell? Were they flirting?-

-What? Are you jealous now?- Isuke watched the interaction too, but she just had a wicked grin on her face. She went to Haruki's side and hugged her from behing, putting her arms around the other girls hips and her chin on her shoulder. - You sure are over protective with the girl...-

-Can't help it, she's like a little sister to me. I just want her to be safe from the bad ones- Isuke laughed hard at that. She neared her hands to Haruki's top pants and stoked her thumb.

-I bet you're the worst around here...- Haruki smirked and looked down. "_Hell yes. And if you keep goin' down I'll show you bad_". Isuke's hand disapeared from Haruki's body as Isuke threw a sensual blow to Haruki's ear. "_Do I really have to share a room with her? She's gonna be the death of me_". Haruki turned around to see the sensual sway of Isuke's hips as she walked away. The pink-haired girl turned around to see Haruki once again so Haruki threw her a smirk. Isuke's face darkened. "_Heh, maybe I'm gonna be the death of her_"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know if anyone of you had realised it but I changed the rating of the fic! I decided to put it on T since I will not include any mature scene yet... I'll just warn in the chapter that the contents may be a little... Explicit? Well, I just wanted to thanks for your reviews! You really are awesome! I hope you guys like the chapter!

Oh, yes... I dunno if any of you follow the manga or just the anime but... GODDAMMIT with the last chapter of the manga. Really. I am loving the manga veeeeeeery much. I am even drawing the pairings in my free time, yeah, kind of obsessed with these girls... .

Disclaimer: I don't own Riddle Story of Devil and if I did there would be more yuri on it. LOTS OF IT.

**Chapter 5**

Another week has passed since Chitaru had her conversation and her triumphant entrance in the auditorium and she just couldn't forget about the light blue-haired girl. Something about her intrigued Chitaru a lot, and she just wanted to learn about all of her secrets, all of her smiles and all of her faces (yes, even the sexy ones). Namatame Chitaru had a crush on the small girl and now she had become the main focus of the jokes of Tokaku. Haru, on the other hand, tried to help Chitaru by giving her a few advices of how could she get near to the girl since Chitaru didn't have the courage to ask out the girl. Let's just say that Chitaru kept having troubles speaking with the little one.

-Look, Chitaru, it's simple... You just gotta be yourself -Tokaku laughed hard, doubled over and held her stomach while trying desperately to breath. Chitaru had her cheeks flushed. The three of them were eating something in the garden, surrounded by bushes and trees. Tokaku was sitting near Haru while Chitaru was sitting in fron of the couple.

-I can't be myself when I'm around her... I start stuttering, get clumsy... I nearly can't look her in the eyes! I just can't believe it! The first time I was able to talk to her and stuff... But now... My lips just tremble-

-Look, I'm crushing this chip. Ha, crush. Like your crush with that girl- Tokaku kept eating chips and Chitaru just sighed in annoyance.

-Idiot... -

-Well, I ain't the one with the crush- Tokaku got up from the grass and leaned against a tree.- Why don't you just ask her out? Sometimes it's better be straightforward than going around the bush.-

-Oh yeah, that's nice. 'Hey Kirigaya, how about you and me, a movie and maybe some popcorn? Then we can kiss and cuddle, or even make sweet lady love'? - Chitaru half-mimicked Tokaku's voice while she leaned to Haru, who looked nervously to the other side.

-That sounds nice but get away from my girl – Haru chuckled as Chitaru rolled her eyes. Chitaru stood up and went over Tokaku's side to grab some chips. -And I didn't know you were already thinking of making sweet lady love to her- Tokaku smirked while Chitaru went for every shade of red, from pink to garnet. She decided to ignore Tokaku's comments from now on.

-There's gotta be a way of getting closer to her -

Haruki found her way to Isuke's room as she carried her suitcase with her belongings. She knocked three times and waited. She heard some noises inside the room and a "fuck" from inside, Haruki chuckled and the door opened revealing something that Haruki couldn't even imagine in her dreams. Isuke was standing against the doorframe with what looked like her pyjamas on: a see-through nightie with oh-so-much cleavage. Haruki gulped and tried to stare at Isuke's face but those two were practically screaming for some attention.. "_Please, dear god, don't make me look down_". Isuke allowed Haruki to enter their new room.

-Nice views – Smirked Haruki, but then realised what that could mean. -The room. Nice views- She tried not to look suspicious so she just left her suitcase in the empty bed. She started looking at the minimalistic room and tried to get a peek from Isuke's butt.

-Make yourself comfortable, now this is your new home~-

-Heh, I'll try- Haruki started to undo her suitcase and place her belongings on their respective site. Clothes on her new closet, her books on her part of the shelf, her personal care items on the bathroom. "_Woa, this room is amazing_" She thought as she walked on the bathroom where there was a big bathtube, two mirrors and two sinks. The other part of the room was amazing as well, decorated in a minimalistic way with black, white and some purple on the walls. There were two big desktops where she installed her laptop. Isuke watched every moment the red-head did like a feline "_This sure will be fun... Let's see how much this girl can handle_". Yes, she was trying to tempt Haruki all the ways she could. Isuke loved to tease boys and considered herself as a "playgirl" but this was her first time playing with a girl. She never involved feelings with all of her playings, it was something that Isuke couldn't do... "The feeling stuff"

-So... Do you like the room? - Isuke said in a sensual and daring voice.

-Sure! - Haruki opened her closet and grabbed a grey boxer and a black tight tank top. - By the way, I usally sleep naked, s'that a problem? - Haruki pulled off her shirt and pants and threw them to her bed. Isuke tried not to stare at the body of the nearly naked girl but damn those fit abs. She felt her mouth watering as the girl was putting her boxers. Haruki was now standing with her tank top on her hands, waiting for Isuke's answer.

-W-well... I don't really mind- Isuke licked her lips and Haruki smirked, putting her tank top on now that she had Isuke's answer.

-Then it's settled- Haruki went to her laptop and started tapping. In the meantime, Isuke couldn't really believe what happened to her. "_Wait. Did just my mouth watered from watching her abs? Get a hold of yourself Isuke! You are the one who's tempting, not her! You can't lose!_" Isuke mentally slapped herself "_But those abs tho..._"

Night fell and the two girls got ready to sleep. Isuke was brushing her teeth while Haruki was packing her books for the next day. Haruki undressed and went to sleep only with her panties (she thought it was a little too inappropiate for her to be fully naked with the other girl, well, more dangerous than inappropiate). Isuke leaned over the bathroom door with her arms folded over her massive breasts.

-Are you naked, right now?-

-Huh? Why do you ask? - Haruki couldn't help but being curious with the pink-haired girl who had a devilish smirk on her face.

-Remember our little deal? - Haruki nodded slowly from her bed. -You have to do whatever I say and when I say, right...? -Another nod. -So, if I asked you to turn off the lights now you would be exposed?-

-Or... I could just grab my shirt and put it on before I get up -

-Mou, you're no fun Haruki-chan!-

-I can always walk around in our room naked If you really want that bad to see me naked- Isuke half-choked and turned off the lights. "_Our room... That sounds strangely nice_" Both of them thought.

-You'll catch a cold from showing your butt too much- Isuke said with a smile playing on her lips.

-Good night Isuke-sama-

-Good night Haruki- Isuke closed her eyes and sighed happily. Really, that girl could make her crack a smile even in the worst times.

-I think that you've got a nice butt- Commented Haruki with a pensative voice. Isuke opened her eyes with surprise and turned around to Haruki's bed. The other just shrugged in the darkness and hummed 'Baby got back' lightly. Isuke, at hearing the red-head humming that song threw her a cushion.

-My butt's not big! -

-But I like big butts and I cannot lie~- And with that, both of them fell asleep with a silly smile on their lips.

Histugi was having a rough day. She woke up late, she tripped over and fell, causing one of her knees to bleed, and on the top of that she forgot all of her homework in home. She sighed heavily as the day was ending. Her two friends just keep laughing at her bad luck and tried cheering her up by saying: 'Oh look! Isn't that Namatame Chitaru?' And obviously, Chitaru wasn't there, but Histugi keep falling over and over again the same trick. She couldn't help it, she really wanted to meet the red-headed girl again. They were heading back from the auditorium, it seemed that Ms. Yoko caught a cold and the club activities were suspended for the day. As they were passing through the halls of the school, something caught Hitsugi's attention.

-Girls, go ahead without me. I'll stick around here a little more – The other two nodded and waved goodbye to the little girl. Hitsugi walked to the door which caught her attention. "Literature Club" could be read in the door. Hitsugi hesitated, she had to spend all of her afternoons helping the Theatre Club but maybe she could ask Ms. Yoko if she could join another club or something... But she also wanted to see Chitaru. Just when Hitsugi was about to open the door, the door suddenly opened and hit Hitsugi hard in the head, causing her to fall on her butt.

-Owww – whined Hitsugi as she rubbed her head.

-Oh my god, Haru's really sorry! Haru didn't meant to hit you! - A girl with two pigtails reached for Hitsugi and put her on her feet again. -Bad door! Bad, Bad door! -Haru pointed her finger angrily at the door as she held the girl on her arms.

-It's okay... This stuff can happen- She tried to laugh it off, but she actually was hurting. Badly. She was feeling really dizzy. She moved away from Haru's side and everything was turned blank as her feet failed but, thankfully she was held by somebody before her butt could touch the hard floor. "_Huh, someone's holding me... Feels nice, smells good, feels safe..._"

-Kirigaya!- Said Chitaru concerned. Both Chitaru and Tokaku just arrived the Literature Club to pick up Haru and go to the mall, seize Chitaru had the afternoon free. -What happened Haru?- The girl held Histugi and hugged her from behind as the other rest her head on Chitaru's breasts.

-The door hit the girl! Well, Haru kind of... Hit her with the door?Oh god, Haru's really sorry again!-

-It's okay now. I feel really good- Histugi still was in trance but had a happy grin plastered on her face. They stayed still for a couple of minutes until Hitsugi was feeling less dizzy, Chitaru looking at her with a worried look, Haru feeling guilty and Tokaku with a bored expression. When Hitsugi turned to her usual self, she found in a rather weird situation. -Wha? Namatame-san?!- She asked as she looked up. The other girl just sighed with relief and grinned back.

-Hey there, you hit your head pretty bad- Histugi blushed red scarlet and let go of Chitaru's holding, feeling cold in the instant.

-I just... I wanted to see how was the Literature Club...-

-Oh! Do you want to join? We could totally have a cute, small and innocent girl like you on our club... Wait. WAIT. You're she! - Both Chitaru and Tokaku facepalmed. Hitsugi gave her a questioning look.

-I am... She? I'm sorry, I think I'm lost -

-It doesn't matter!- Haru hugged the girl out of the blue and the others just chuckled. -I am Ichinose Haru and this is Azuma Tokaku, my girlfriend- Tokaku raised her hand and thumbed up at Chitaru, grinning. Chitaru punched Tokaku on her arm and huffed. She was never going to hear the end of this. -And well, you already know Chitaru hehehehe~-

-Don't mind them, they are stupid- Groaned Chitaru. Hitsugi's eyes scanned the tall girl, drinking the sight of her... "_She really is handsome but really beautiful at the same time_". Both of them smiled sweetly as the other pairing watched the show with their eyes twinkling. Well, Only Haru since Tokaku got bored.

-*Cough, we were about to go to the mall. Would you like to come Kirigaya-san?- Asked Haru clinging on Histugi's arm and already dragging the little girl with her to the stairs. The others just followed Haru with a smile playing on their lips.

-I don't really want to be a burden... - Hesitated Hitsugi, but she actually wanted to go. _"Ichinose-san looks like a good person and Azuma-san... Well... I don't understand how could they be together!"_

-Don't be like that, Chitaru really wants you to go... And Haru wants it too! - Haru insisted with her eyes twinkling. Hitsugi intense gaze was on Chitaru now.

-I.. I really.. Uhm- "_DAMN, I'M STUTTERING AGAIN! I thought that I was over my stuttering_" Chitaru had an inner struggle and both of their friends realised it. -I.. I would l-love you to.. Come- Chitaru was even sweating now, half panting from her strain.

-What? Are you a DJ now? We can't understand you- Grinned Tokaku. Chitaru turned and punched her hard on the stomach, not caring that everyone in the hall turned to look at the two friends. Tokaku bend over and folded her arms around her stomach as she groaned in pain.

-I said: I would love you to come with us -"_Whew, that turned out great. Maybe I just need to hit someone to get over my stuttering_" It was Chitaru's turn to smirk, she didn't realised the killer look that Tokaku had on her face. Haru just rubbed her girlfriends back and whispered "You deserved it, honey".

-Okay! Then let's get going to the mall... Haru really wants to visit all the clothing stores! -

With that, the four girls left the school. But neither of them had realised that a pair of girls had their hands intertwined. And they were neither Tokaku nor Haru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The four of them went to the mall being dragged by an over excited Haru who wanted to see all the clothing shops she could and even buy a few things. Chitaru laughed at the light-headed girl and dragged Histugi along, going up and down the mall. The small one was the only one that could keep up with Haru's excitement. They even lost Tokaku in their way of the sweets shop and didn't realised it until they were in the bathroom, well, actually Tokaku found them and then they remembered that she wasn't with them. The only reason that Hitsugi didn't got lost was because she and Chitaru were holding hands all the time. Now they were standing in front of another dress shop but since Hitsugi was a little tired she rested on a sofa with Tokaku. In the meantime, Haru and Chitaru entered the shop, Chitaru literally being dragged by Haru.

-God bless the sofas on the malls -Sighed Tokaku as she slipped down on the sofa.

-Haru-san is a very active person, isn't she?-

-Only when it's about clothes- She replied with a grin. They both fell into a comfortable silence as some comercial music was playing around the mall. Hitsugi wasn't really sure about what she had to talk with always looked like a very private person... But now that she had spend some time with her and her friends, she didn't look like it. She was kind of funny.

-How did you realised you liked Haru-san?- Hitsugi asked out of the blue. Well, she actually was curious from the very begining since Tokaku and Haru were different in every single thing. -I mean, if... If you want to talk about it- Tokaku sighed. She feared that someone asked her that. Tokaku didn't mind answering it, she knew Hitsugi was a good girl but she wasn't usually the "let's-talk-about-feelings-type".

-I didn't realised it... It just... came to me. I've never been good with the feeling stuff and I knew something different was happening but I just couldn't put my finger on it- Tokaku put her hand in her chin, in deep though. -One day she came crying to me and confessed, she said that she couldn't handle being around me, that she didn't wanted to be just my friend and that her chest hurted a lot when she was near me. I just kissed her. It came naturally since I loved her from the very begining but never realised it -Tokaku looked at Histugi, who had a sweet smile on her face.

-Aw... That's really sweet Tokaku-san- Cooed Hitsugi.

-Yeah, don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you, and then Chitaru would kill me. So please, don't- Both of them laughed and Hitsugi got near to Tokaku.

-And... What did you feel when you were near her? -Hitsugi didn't ask that question with ulterior motives, she just really liked love stories like any common girl.

-Y'know... That stupid stuff like... I wanted to see her all the time even if it was just to say hi, I get those weirds butterflies around my stomach... I smiled just by seeing her smile... I don't know, that stuff! -Tokaku blushed hard and got up from the sofa, turning her back to Hitsugi. Now Hitsugi was kind of perplexed too. "_But... That's kind of... What I feel with Namatame-san_"

-Uh... What's wrong with you two? - Chitaru and Haru had just left the store and found the other two girls with unsual faces.

-Nothing. I'm hungry, I want food -Stated Tokaku grabbing Haru by the hand, draw her closer and kissing her full in the lips.

-Haru isn't food!- Haru punched Tokaku lightly, trying to liberate from her hug.

They entered a fast food restaurant and ordered their food. Chitaru was still a little worried about what happened before so she took the advantage going to pick up the food with Tokaku and asked what happened. Tokaku said that Hitsugi made her say embarrasing things and that the girl was pure evil, and that the small girl had her approval. Tokaku liked evil things. Ruby eyes looked at her with shock. _"Kirigaya? Pure evil? Tokaku sure is crazy_". The two girls went back to their tables with their food. Tokaku devoured her food while the others chatted happily. Once everyone was finished, Haru suddenly got up and leaned to Tokaku's side and whispered: "I want to go buy lingerie, come with me". Tokaku immediately got up and followed behing, mouthing a "I get lucky" to Chitaru who just thumbed up, grinning like the chesire cat.

-Where are they going?-

-Let's say that Haru is going to buy something nice to wear for Tokaku-

-Like a dress? -

-Uhm... Like a really, reeeally, reeeeeally short dress maybe- Histugi was a little slow and caught later what they were going to buy. She mouthed an "o" and chuckled. "_Gosh, this girl is gonna be the death of me_" Thought Chitaru as she smiled. They both headed to the fountain that was inside the mall and sit by its side.

-Oh yeah! Here, this is for you – Hitsugi handed Chitaru a bag from the previous sweets store. Chitaru looked confused at Hitsugi, who just smiled. -I wanted to thank you from our first meeting and from helping me with Ms. Yoko, but I never got the chance to do it- She blushed a little and clasped her hands together, embarrased. Chitaru opened the bag and found a box with six macaroons each one with different flavours.

-I'm literally drooling... - Histugi giggled nervously and looked up to find Chitaru with one of her charmest smiles. Chitaru grabbed Histugi's hand and rubbed her thumb over her palm. -You didn't really have to buy me this to thank me. I what I did 'cause I felt like doin' it-

-Well, I bought you this 'cause I felt like doin' it -Hitsugi mimicked Chitaru and both of them laughed. Hitsugi leaned in Chitaru's shoulder as they both felt their hearts skip a beat. Chitaru gathered all of her inner strength and put her arms around Hitsugi's waist. The two girls were fully aware of what was going on. "_I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have done that..._" Repeated Chitaru on her mind, mentally slapping herself. "_I don't know what I'm doing but it feels so nice.._." Hitsugi sighed and rested her head on the other's shoulder, accepting the embrace.

-This really feels nice – Muttered Hitsugi loudly enough for Chitaru to hear. The other looked down and smiled at Hitsugi's peacefully expression. Chitaru had been scolding herself for nothing.

-Yeah... -

And they were lost again. _"I could spend all of my days like this" _Chitaru rubbed her thumbs against the other's palm. "S_he really makes me laugh with some silly things..."_ Chitaru's perfume overwhelmed Hitsugi. "_Gah, and that smile... It really enchants me! How can she do that?_" Chitaru was playing now with Hitsugi's hand. Both of them laughing a little with their childish behavior. "_How can I be so dense? I never realised that I had a crush on her.. I mean, I never do this things with my other friends. Is it okay for me to feel like this? Tokaku kind of helped me see it though.._" Hitsugi closed her eyes as she let all of her butterflies fly in her stomach, setting them free. "_ I hope to God you feel the way I feel_" Chitaru looked down and found a pair of yellow gems looking deeply at her. Chitaru gulped heavily as a thousand thoughts were running through her mind. Hitsugi's gaze was piercing her soul, mind and heart at the same time. She just didn't know what to do. It wasn't until she realised that Histugi's lips were partially open, as if she was daring Chitaru to kiss her. Chitaru leaned in slowly as she licked her own lips.

-What'cha doin' here, cousin? - Both of them jumped and looked up, just to find Kazumi with what looked like a slutty girl next to her. Chitaru noticed how Hitsugi's body language changed drastically. She went from relaxed from being defensive, or even alert... As if she was scared of something or someone. Like she was a prey and someone was hunting her. Chitaru got up and confronted the boy.

-What do you want? - Asked in an irritated voice. Chitaru was was angry that they were interrupted, but she was actually more worried about Hitsugi's attitude. Something seemed off.

-I jus' wanted to say hi to my little and dear cousin, dude-

-Then say hi and leave. -Chitaru held Hitsugi's hand all the time, while the other kept her gaze down and tried to hide behind Chitaru, using her other arm to grab her from behind.

-Or what? - He drew near and Chitaru held his gaze, with dangerous eyes.

-Or I'll make you leave, sucker- Stated the girl with even more dangerous eyes. Chitaru and Kazumi had their foreheads nearly touching.

-Ha! Isn't she funny? C'mon cousin, you deserve something better than her. Like a real man. -He tried to appart Chitaru from Hitsugi, but the other didn't flinch and stayed there. Then, Kazumi tried to touch Hitsugi's face but Chitaru slapped his hand and pushed him hard, making the boy fall to the solid ground.

-What's goin' on here? - Tokaku and Haru just arrived panting. They saw all the first encounter and saw that something was weird, so they runned all the way.

-Nothing. He was just leaving- Chitaru nearly growled without tearing her gaze apart from the boy, who was on the floor with raged eyes. He got up with the slutty girl help and turned around.

-My offer's still up, bitch- He waved goodbye and started walking away.

Hitsugi's got her face buried on Chitaru's side and had watery eyes. Chitaru turned around and hugged the other girl, who just started crying. Chitaru whispered over and over again that everything was gonna be fine, that she would take care of her, that he was gone and that she was with them, that she didn't have to be afraid. Eventually, Hitsugi calmed herself and just sobbed a little. Haru hugged her and offered some water.

-What offer did he was refering to? -Asked Chitaru a little afraid of the answer. Hitsugi lowered her gaze and murmured something intelligible. Chitaru lifted Hitsugi's chin and stared at her. The other couldn't hold the gaze and looked away.

-He told me that he could make me feel good, that he could protect me... And that I needed a real man since I was going to an all-girls school...- Chitaru released Hitsugi from her embrace.

-I'm going to rip his dick off- A growl escaped Chitaru's throat.

-I choose his balls- Stated Tokaku as both of them started walking away. Suddenly, Hitsugi grabbed Chitaru by the hand.

-Please don't... Don't leave me here alone. Don't leave me- Chitaru turned and hugged the girl again. "_Someday, I promise_" Her mind just wanted to rip the other guy, but right now she had to be with Histugi.

-Your parents know about this?- Asked Haru trying to understand what had been going in Histugi's life.

-No, my parents died years ago. I live with my uncles and my cousin...-

-What?! You live with that douchebag?- Chitaru couldn't help but raise her voice. How could she live with him? Now she understand why the other girl was so scared when he got near to them.

-Yes, but we don't see each other during the day and I spend my nights locked in my room with Sugar-

-That's a weird name for an aunt- Said Tokaku out of the blue.

-No, it's my cat... She protects me from him in our house too-

-You see? I WAS RIGHT. WE NEED A CAT FOR YOU CHITARU. That way you wouldn't have to deal with your fans everyday- Now they just ignored Tokaku.

-Here, let's exchange numbers- Chitaru took out her mobile phone and registered Hitsugi's number and vice versa. -If something happens call me and I'll come immediately, I promise – Suddenly, Hitsugi's phone rang. Hitsugi answered her aunt's call and told her that she was heading home now, that she didn't have to worry. The three friends shared a worried look between them.

Chitaru insisted on accompany the small girl, she wasn't calm with the fact that they lived together and something about him just... seemed off. Like he wasn't doing that just to mock her cousin, that he actually believed what he said and that he really wanted to fuck her cousin.

-Here we are... -Said Hitsugi sqeezing Chitaru's hand a little. The other jumped a little and fixed her gaze on her house. They were on the front door, where there was a little garden illuminated with some garden lamps.-Chitaru-san, I'll be fine... Don't worry. You're so tense-

-I can't help it, Kirigaya. I really care about you- Hitsugi smiled sweetly and reached for Chitaru's face standing on tiptoe causing Chitaru to bend over a little. Then, Hitsugi kissed her sweetly in the cheek, causing a blush on both of them.

-You really are like a prince, Chitaru-san – Histugi giggled and entered her home, throwing one last look at Chitaru, who still stand frozen in the same place. Chitaru turned to Hitsugi and smiled sweetly. "_This is the first time that I don't hate being called Prince..."_

And with that, Chitaru walked off from the entrance with a goody smile plastered on her face.

A/N:The autors notes are in the end now! Yeah, I needed to add some drama to the story, sorry. And I know, this chapter didn't have anything of Isuke/Haruki buuuuut, I promise you that something "big" is ahead of them. I really meant it, I've already written 12 chapters of the fic and there's a lot of Isuke/Haruki ahead, but I try not to forget about Hitsugi/Chitaru! I'll try to post the next chapter on wednesday or something. Thank you very much for your reviews, views, follows aaaaaand favourite! I really appreciate it! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, I really wanted to post this chapter.. I was getting tired of the fluffy stuff. Yes, it is good sometimes.. but it was getting.. Tired. Now, here we have some Haruki/Isuke action! Hope you guys like it! And thank you so much for your reviews and views, they really make me happy!**

**Chapter 7**

Hitsugi ran up to her room, heart beating fast and really flushed. "Did I really kissed her?" She entered her room and startled Sugar, who meowled loudly. Hitsugi hugged her cat while the animal looked at her owner like she was crazy or something. Hitsugi threw herself on her bed and forgot about everything that happened with her cousin. She actually felt like she was on cloud nine. "_So this is what it feels to have a crush? It feels so... Weird and nice at the same time!_". There was a knock on her door and her aunt called her for dinner.

After dinner and a good bath, Hitsugi was ready to sleep with mixed feelings; she was falling from her cloud and remembered everything that happened with Kazumi. She really was afraid of him and lately, she always felt insecure on her house but this was still her home, so she couldn't leave. She thought of talking to her uncles but Kazumi was their son and she was just her niece, so they probably wouldn't believe her or something... She loved their uncles, but they allowed Kazumi a lot of things that they didn't allow to Hitsugi. She shook her head and thought about Chitaru. She debated wheter to call her or not... And she ended up calling the other girl.

-Hitsugi? What happened? Do you need me to come? -It seems that Chitaru was still restless with everything that had happened.

-No, I'm fine Chitaru-san. Thanks.. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit, is that okay? -Hitsugi bit her lip and waited for the other girl's answer.

-O-oh... Sure.. Erm, it's always nice to hear your voice? - Chitaru replied trying to play it cool, but actually failed and Hitsugi just giggled a little at hearing Chitaru turn her charm on.

From that night the two girls talked every night before they went to sleep. They talked about how was their day at school, what they did, some kind of gossip that was running in the academy and sometimes they talked about themselves like favourite food, hobbies, movies or songs, and places they wanted to visit. They discovered that they have a lot of things in common, more than they expected and they even discovered that they didn't were what they looked like. For example, everybody knew that Hitsugi looked like an elementary school, but she actually was really mature and caring, and had a little obsession with lingerie. On the other hand, Chitaru, had an obsession with cute things and was really sensitive with some stuff like animal abuse. Both of them were animal lovers and loved going to the outskirts of the city and felt the fresh air. They didn't go together, but both of them were expecting to go there someday alone. After nights and nights of talking, both of them agreed to spend the next lunch break together and meet Hitsugi's friends.

-Chitaru-san, this is Inukai Isuke- Isuke was filing her nails but stopped at hearing Chitaru's name.

-A pleasure, I'm Namatame Chitaru-

-Oh no, believe me. The pleasure is all mine~- Flirted Isuke touching Chitaru's arm seductively. Hitsugi lowered her head and threw and icy deadly glare to Isuke, who felt chills down her spine and looked over Hitsugi. Isuke laughed nervously and stopped touching Chitaru. "_I knew she would flirt with Chitaru-san, that's why I didn't wanted her to meet Chitaru-san"._

-Where's Haruki? - Asked Hitsugi to Isuke who looked suprised and turned around, like she had lost something.

-She was here a minute ago- She spoke after a moment.

-Isn't that your friend?- Chitaru pointed with her finger at a couple that were flirting near to the door. Just as Chitaru said, Haruki was with a girl, both of them giggling and whispering things in each other ears. Haruki had the girl trapped in her with one arm resting in the wall and the other playing with a lock of hair of the girl. Hitsugi turned around to see Isuke expression, who stood there motionless and emotionless. She smiled creepily, got up and approached the couple who kept giggling and flirting. She tapped Haruki's shoulder and the other turned around.

-What do you want Isuke-sama? Oh, lunch... Uhmm... You can go without me. I got other plans- She threw a wink at Isuke who started to fume even though she was still smiling. "_Creepy..._" Thought Hitsugi. The three of them went to the roof where Hitsugi, Haruki and Isuke usually had lunch. Hitsugi and Chitaru were chatting lightly while Isuke kept silent and smiling.

"_What the fuck is wrong with Haruki? Is she some kind of retard or what? She got a nice piece of meat right in front of her and she goes for a girl with flat chest and without a butt. Didn't she said she liked my butt? JUST WHY?!_" More or less, that was Isuke's mind. The other two were in their world, Chitaru trying her best to make Hitsugi smile and Hitsugi trying not to be very flirt with the other but obviously, "love was in the air" and it was making Isuke more and more angrier.

"_Wait, why is Isuke angry? She doesn't like Haruki. Haruki can do the hell she wants to... Right? Agh, I hate that stupid, troublemaker, lovely and stupid Haruki_". Chitaru now leaned a little closer to Hitsugi, raising her hand with some food to feed Hitsugi, who was blushing a little.

-OKAY, ENOUGH YOU TOO- Isuke got up and glared at the two, who stopped and looked kind of scared. -STOP WITH THE FLIRTING AND THE SWEET, CHEESY MOOD. -The other girls exchanged looks. -YOU!- She pointed at Chitaru.- GROW A PAIR AND ASK HER OUT! AND YOU...- She pointed at Hitsugi, but stopped for a moment.- STOP BEING SO CUTE AND INNOCENT, YOU MAKE US LOOK MORE SLUTTY- And with that, Isuke went to the door and slammed it behind her.

-That was... Awkward?- Chitaru said still looking at the door. Hitsugi then leaned to Chitaru and the other embraced her.

-She's just jealous that Haruki was with another-

-Mm. Totally looked like that- Both of them chuckled and stared on each other eyes. "_Should I ask her out...?_" "_Will she ask me out...?_" Both of them were thinking the same and it wasn't until Chitaru saw a spark on Hitsugi's eyes that she decided.

-Hey... Want to... Uhm.. go..-

-On a date? Yes, please- Finished Hitsugi for Chitaru and lifted a little to give a light kiss on Chitaru's lips. The other stood motionless embracing Hitsugi, who waited for the other girls reaction with a grin.

-HUUUUUUUUUUH?-

_Haruki and Isuke's bedroom, the same afternoon..._

Haruki was laying on her bed with her legs against the wall while she's reading her notes from the previous classes and eats some pockys. Isuke, on the other hand, is listening music with her headphones, giving her back to Haruki who was aware at the weird mood that filled the room. Isuke's music was really loud so Haruki could hear everything the other girl was listeting and, while sometimes she hummed along with the music, sometimes she was surprised with the choice of music of the girl. Isuke was listening to Mr. Brightside and Haruki was looking askance at her, she decided to make her move.

_**He takes off her dress now_

_let me go_

_and I just can't look it's killing me**_

-Hey, you're gonna burst your ears out- Haruki stoop up in front of Isuke's bed, but the other kept staring to the other side. Isuke knew that Haruki was talking to her, but she really was angry and confused. "_Angry and confused at Haruki. Or maybe just at me. Whatever..._"

_**Jealousy turning saints into the sea_

_turning through sick lullabies_

_choking on your alibi**_

Haruki reached for Isuke's arm and turned her around, finding a really angry expression on the girl's face. Haruki sat on the bed and took off carefully the headphones from Isuke's head. They still could hear the music since it was too loud.

-What's wrong? -

-Nothing's wrong. -Isuke folded her arms over her massive breasts while Haruki sighed. That girl could be so hard-headed sometimes.

-Okay, so when you're angry you like to hear loud music and act like a child. Noted – Haruki was writing something in the air and Isuke hit her hand.

-I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A CHILD! Why don't you just go and see your lil' girlfriend, huh?- Isuke knew that if she opened her mouth she would say something like that, so she wasn't actually surprised of what she had said. Haruki, on the other hand, looked perplexed at the sudden outburst of the girl.

-Uhm, what girlfriend? -

-Oh, don't play dumb with Isuke... It's not gonna work -

-You mean the girl from this lunch break? - Isuke closed her eyes and turned her head at Haruki, avoiding eye contact with the other "_She looks hot when she's angry_" Thought Haruki with a sly smile -Well, yes. We were getting a lil' touchy, but I was using her... - Haruki stopped to see Isuke's expression, who just opened one eye feeling a little curious.

-What do you mean?-

-Well, y'see... She's in the Cooking Club and she makes the best cookies in this school so I was trying to get closer to her so she could show me. I want to make some cookies for my brothers and sisters since I don't see them very much now... -

-Ugh, and why the hell did you have to seduce her? Can't you just... Ask her properly?-

-But is much funnier this way, and you know it- Isuke smiled a little. Of course she knew, she always did that to get what she wanted, but that didn't mean that Haruki had to do it the same way. It was just unfair. "B_ut wait. Why is it unfair to me?" _Isuke shook her head and removed her thoughts about Haruki, now she just wanted to relax a little. Being in a grumpy mood wasn't what she wanted.

-Okay, I forgive you. Buuuuuuut... You gotta rub my back- And with that, Isuke laid herself on the bed but first she took off her shirt, revealing a pink bra with lace and her milky skin. Isuke decided to take more drastic measures to get what she desired. And she desired Haruki. Don't ask her why, just don't. She knew what she wanted, but she didn't know WHY she wanted her. She didn't know and she didn't wanted to know. Haruki gulped hard, stood up from bed and grabbed Isuke's Ipod. She went to the speakers and connected them with the Ipod.

-I'll put it on random. Prepare for the best massage of your life – Haruki grabbed Isuke's milk lotion and creamed her hands. Partition from Beyoncé was on stream now. She got on Isuke's back and hummed along with the song.

Haruki started rubbing Isuke's shoulders, stroking sweetly the girl's skin. She started giving soft strokes but when Haruki heard the muffled moan of Isuke when the other applied more strength she ended up using much more strenght with each rub. She realised how dark her skin was compared to the milky skin of the other girl, who still had her eyes closed and tried to not show how much she was enjoying the massage. Haruki's hand turned more daring and started to slip down the girl's spine, earning a soft whimper form Isuke.

-You can take off my bra if you want to... It'll be easier to rub my back- Breathed hotly Isuke, who seemed to be in trance.

Haruki didn't think twice and with a smooth movement the clasp was undone. Isuke grabbed her breasts with her hands as Haruk threw the expensive bra to the other side of the room. Of their room. Haruki's gaze was fixed on the spine of the girl, who wasn't aware of the feline stare that Haruki was giving to her. "_Oh, how I am goin' to enjoy this.._.". Now Haruki was free to wander through every little part of Isuke's back. She planned on knowing every inch of the girl's back, trying to pleasure her while doing it. Her hands were a little above Isuke's ass, right were the elastic band of her pants were which was on Haruki's way of getting a little touch of that piece of meat."_Damn... This babe got some ass"_. Right now she didn't care if what she was doing was wrong or if it was daring, or even if it was forbidden at the dorms.. But what the hell, she wanted the girl.

Meanwhile, Isuke was having the time of her life; firstly trying to not show how much she enjoyed Haruki's strong, smooth and experienced hands on her skin, secondly, she was getting extremely turned on imaginating what kind of miracles Haruki's hand could make inside Isuke's pants. _"I shouldn't have asked for this. This is turning me on more than it should_" Isuke bite one of her fingers, looking extremely hot as she tried to muffle the embarrasing sounds that she was making. Haruki's hand kept exploring every inch of the other girl, trying to remember every part even every aislated freckle that Haruki found on her way. Her hands were now really near of Isuke's ribs and breasts. "_This is getting dangerous, and why the hell is my heart beating so fast?_" That was the first thing Haruki's mind warned her, but her hands were no longer controlled by her and kept getting near to the covered breast of Isuke. She could feel herself getting wet with every peek of Isuke's body, which was pretty obvious for the both of them. They could actually cut the sexual tension with a knife.

-HYANN~- A moan echoed in the room. And both of them stopped what they were doing. Haruki stopped massaging while the other stopped biting her finger. Another loud moan filled the room followed by heavy pants and muffled sounds.

-Uhmm, Isuke-sama? -

-IT'S NOT ME! Who the hell is having sex?!- Haruki stood up and went over the speakers to turn them down.

-Aww, yes. Faster, harder. Yes, like that, YES!- Now Isuke got up from bed and went to the wall. Haruki opened her eyes in surprise. The other girl didn't realised that she was still topless. Well, she actually opened her eyes in surprise and found herself speechless and emotionless. Not because she was seeing boobs (in fact she was used of seeing boobs) but the fact that they were Isuke's boobs. You see, Haruki noticed a long time ago that she felt attracted to the other girl... All of their fights, their pranks and insults were kind of... A way of dealing with the desire that she had for the girl. And she didn't expected seeing her boobs like... right now. Yes, she wanted to touch them oh-so-very-badly but never actually see them. The fact of seeing her boobs and feel so... attracted was something Haruki wasn't expecting to. She expected arousal, not... This weird feeling that ran through her body.

-Oh my god. That's Hanabusa! Aghhhh, I hate her. How could she be having sex and not me?- Isuke put her hands on her hips, showing EVEN more her firm breasts. Now Haruki was having a hard-time -literally if she was a boy- as she tried to tame her beast inside which was screaming to fuck Isuke like an animal right there and now. Isuke wanted sex? Well, Haruki could give her some. And she could make her scream her name, she could make her cry of pleasure and she could make her toes curls from just one kiss. But she couldn't do that. Haruki knew she didn't have just lust for the girl, she knew that something was off when it came to the girl. But again, she couldn't let herself got lost in feelings, she got a major purpose and NOTHING could get in her away. Yeah, sex was good, but she couldn't risk and start develop feelings for a rich girl. And it was driving her insane. The other girl used to presume about how she played with men and how she could have them with one look. And Haruki right now was feeling like a man, hypnotized with Isuke's body... But she couldn't be like a man. She was much more than that and respected Isuke. "_This has to end here._"

-Here, put this on. You're showing your breasts – Haruki handed Isuke her shirt. The other looked down at her breasts, then to Haruki who had a emotionless face and then to the shirt. She covered her chest, faking embarrasement and grabbed the shirt. Haruki moved over the other side of the room with the same blank expression.

-Were you staring? I bet you were... My, my, such a pervert Haruki... -

-I'm not like the others, Isuke-sama.- And with that, Haruki headed over the door. -I'm going for a walk. - The door closed with a thump before Isuke could say anything more. The only sound in her room were the pants and moans from the other room.

-What was that...? - Isuke was confused. Really confused. Before the interrumption Haruki seemed like she really wanted Isuke. Sexually. Haruki was acting like a predator and Isuke liked it. She actually loved it. "_Did I do.. Something wrong?_". She put the shirt on and sighed heavily. "_Stupid Haruki_"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U: This is a M chapter. It has a mature scene. If you don't feel comfortable reading it, please, read the next part of the story.**

**Chapter 8**

Haruki was talking a walk near their building and she stopped at a park where there were still kids playing. "This sure bring many memories back..." Haruki thought with a nostalgic smile. "I really envy those kids. I wish I just could play all day like them without a worry in my mind. But... It's all gone cold now. Growing up sucks" It was true that Haruki hadn't been in deep thought about her family problems and it was thanks to Isuke. The girl knew how to play with her and she was beautiful too, so that was a terrible combination for Haruki. Yes, Sagae Haruki had a little crush on the girl. But she didn't have time for thinking about love... She needed to get good grades and keep her full scholarship. Even if she wanted to kiss and rip the other girl's clothes really bad.

Isuke was still confused at the weird reaction of Haruki. Their neighbours had stopped having sex a long time ago and now there was just silence in the room. Silence that was filled with the thousands thoughts that were running through Isuke's mind. Why did Haruki walked away was one, followed by why the hell it felt so good that massage. "I_ am used to having massages and from real massagists. This doesn't make any sense_". Isuke went to Haruki's bed and laid on it. "_It really smells like her_". Haruki's smell was all over Isuke now, and she started to feel her arousal all over her body starting from her core. Isuke's imagination ran wild and bit her lip as she descended her own hand from her breasts to her center. She held her eyes shut tight as her fingers started to tease her own nub, which had started to grown since her images were filled with Haruki. "_This isn't good.._" Isuke was imaginating how Haruki's lips would feel against her neck. How it would feel to have Haruki's lips against her own. How it would feel to remove that smirk off Haruki's face for a pleading expression. Oh, just how much she wanted her. Isuke's finger were rubbing her clit hard, no teasing and no waiting. Her panting grew and tried to muffled her panting with Haruki's pillow. Two fingers entered her center as she moaned loudly. She started to pump her core hard, as if her fingers weren't hers. As if those fingers that were inside her were Haruki's.

-Nnghh.. H-aaruki~- Her hips started to adjust to her own rythym, increasing the friction and the pumps. Isuke's center started to ask for liberation, like it was surrending to the hard pumps that she was giving herself. She kept moving her hips at the same time as her fingers pumped her core. In her imagination, Haruki's head was between her tights with a fiery look as she licked hard her center and introduced deep and deliciously hard her tongue. And Isuke came undone in Haruki's bed.

-Ahnn... This is no _bueno_-

Haruki was coming back to her room after spending all of the afternoon in the park, watching the kids playing. After a while, the kids invited her to join their play and she accepted gleefully. She felt like she was with her brothers and sisters playing again so in the end, the day hadn't end up being so bad. Now she just had to deal with Isuke and her questions about what happened to her, or maybe the girl decided to let it go and don't ask anything. She entered the building and found an orange-headed girl with a pensative look on her face. She was sitting in the sofa of the lobby and was watching at the nothingness.

-Hey, you okay? - Haruki's voice startled the other girl, who looked over Haruki and smiled with majestuous.

-I'm okay, I'm waiting for someone -Blue eyes fixed her piercing look on Haruki, and the other started to feel pretty uncomfortable with such a piercing look. -Are you Isuke's roommate? -

-Uh.. Yes. How did you know? -Haruki asked frowning.

-I just guessed... Let's just say that you don't inspire the rich aura that everybody does around here- Replied the girl getting up from the sofa. She invited Haruki to join her on the sofa and introduced herself.- My name is Hanabusa Sumireko, it's a pleasure to meet you-

-Heh, who am I kidding? I don't usually meet pretty ladies like ya'. Name's Sagae Haruki and the pleasure is all mine- The girl's name sounded familiar to Haruki, but she decided to let it go and put her charm on.

-You really are something special if you can live together with Isuke-

-Huh? And why's that? I mean, I know that she got a bad temper and that she's kind of... -

-Slutty?- Finished Sumireko for Haruki, who just chuckled.

-Yeah, kind of... But that's part of her charm-

-Sorry, I don't see anything good in her... We're rivals -

-Wait. WAIT. You said... Hanabusa right? I knew that name was familiar somehow... Well, at least your moans- Sumireko blushed hard but tried to recompose herself. -I guess that you're waiting for the girl or boy who made you scream like that this afternoon, right? -

-Uhm... As a matter of fact, yes. I am waiting for Banba, my roommate and recent lover- She declared openly and proudly.

-Oh, cool. Wait, lovers? With your roommate? Wow, I envy you -

-HEY SUMIREKO, WHO YOU TALKIN' WITH? -In that moment a grey-headed girl appeared in front of them with a wicked smile plastered on her face. The girl went over Sumireko, leaned on her and started making out with the girl. Haruki stood there awkwardly, asking herself if she had to go away or something. -She's mine. Only mine, y'hear me?- The girl wrapped her arms around Sumireko and showed her middle finger to Haruki.

-No worries here, she's beautiful and all but not really my type – The girl had a weird and creepy smirk on her face, but she actually had charm. Or something like that. Haruki excused herself and went to her room.

-It was a pleasure talking to you, maybe we could talk in another time? - Asked Sumireko before Haruki was out of sight. Haruki thumbed up and threw a cheeky grin to the girl.

Haruki entered her room. It was dark and the windows were open, so it was pretty cold. She didn't turned on the lights and went over the windows to close them. She ran her hand through her hair and undid her hair rubber with a fast movement, freeing her long red-hair. She looked over her bed and found Isuke sleeping deeply. Haruki chuckled at the other girl's childish behavior. She approached her bed and knelt down.

- Since when you are the one who causes the trouble, huh? Geez, you are the real troublemaker here- Haruki breathed as she lightly stroke Isuke's hair. She lifted the girl cautiosly, trying not to wake the girl who just mumbled something intelligible at the sudden change of position. The girl had her brows furrowed and a child expression on her face, as if someone was punishing her for stealing some cookies. She was even pouting. -Heh, you really can be cute when you're not acting like a bitch- Haruki's eyes scanned Isuke's body before she got Isuke in her bed. It would be so easy to just give in to her craves... But she couldn't do that. She couldn't risk the fact of losing her scholarship. She needed the studies for her family and that was all. Haruki left Isuke in her bed and planted a night-kiss on the girl's forehead, making her smile lightly. Haruki needed to close herself again, she needed to regain her composure. She needed to get rid of what she felt towards Isuke.

The next day Isuke woke up with the beeping of her alarm clock and looked confused: didn't she fall asleep on Haruki's bed? What was she doing in her bed? She looked over the other bed and found Haruki asleep. "_Maybe I just... dreamed it?_" Isuke touched her panties which were sticky from her previous night and sighed heavily. _"Nope, not a dream. Ugh, I need to shower and change_".

After a good bath and a change of clothes, Isuke was ready to leave for school. Haruki, on the other side, was acting slow and as if she didn't care for anything. She didn't even care about her hair or her clothes. On their way to school Isuke tried to make a lightly chat with the red-headed girl who just nodded or shook her head in disagreement, but nothing more. She didn't even tried to piss Isuke off. "_What the hell is wrong with her? She's acting really weird since yesterday and nothing happened! I mean, it's not like she did something wrong_" Isuke was starting to get pissed off by the attitude of the other girl, who had her mind on other side. Just when Isuke was about to yell at the other girl for her weird attitude, Hitsugi showed up excitedly and said good morning, earning a "'sup" from Haruki and a weak good morning from Isuke. The pink-haired girl decided to let it go and talk later with her roommate. She and Hitsugi kept talking about their homework and about what they were going to do in the weekend.

-Isuke-chan! I really need your help with something. And yours too, Haruki – Isuke looked curious at the little girl while Haruki snapped out of her trance at hearing her name. -But you gotta promise me that you won't laugh!-

-I can't promise anything with the last part, but I guess I can help a little cute thing like you -

-Well... You know that I'm kind of close with... Chitaru-san and... Well. Geez, I'm so nervous- Histugi covered her face with her hands as she blushed hard. "_Uhm, what's goin' on? Does Chitaru have a giant penis or something? What the hell is making her so nervous?!_" Thought Isuke as she looked perplexed at the reactions of Hitsugi. -CHITARU ASKED ME OUT! -

-Well, that turned out better than my thoughts. -"Congratulations girl!" Thought Isuke. -Wait, no. That wasn't what I mean. Ugh, I messed up my thought with what I was saying- Histugi raised an eyebrow, not understanding a thing Isuke was saying. - I meant: Congratulations girl! -

-Thank you Isuke-chan! I wanted to ask you... Uhm.. What should I wear for my date? You know, since you are so stylish and stuff-

-Sure, ask the playgirl to help you – Intervined Haruki with venom on her words. -Sorry, I can't help you with that Hitsugi. I'm going to search some club activities to do in the afternoon... - Haruki didn't say anything, but she didn't like the idea of Chitaru going near Hitsugi, she didn't know why but an over protectiveness feeling grow on her towards the little girl.

-It's okay, Haruki! Isuke will help me – Haruki smiled weakly and kept looking to the distance, lost in deep thoughts.

-You can come over to my room this afternoon, okay? We'll have the room to ourselves!~ -

The afternoon came by and Haruki found herself walking around the school, not wanting to go to her room where Isuke and Hitsugi would be trying to make Hitsugi look slutty for her first date with Chitaru. "G_eez, what the hell is wrong with those two?_" But no, the one that had a problem was her and she realised it. She wasn't her usual self since the previous night and she knew it. Everything seemed darker for her now. She was forcing herself to shut her feelings in and with that, she was shutting a part of her. "_The real problem is me here. The girls are just excited for Hitsugi's first date... I should apologize to Hitsugi for not helping her". _But still, she didn't like the idea of Chitaru and Hitsugi together. Not one bit. She went to the track-team and spotted their leader: Azuma Tokaku. She neared her and tapped her shoulder.

-Hey, can I train with you today? - Asked Haruki with a forced grin.

-You look like shit – Replied Tokaku. Let's just say that Tokaku isn't a really sensitive person. -But yes, If you can keep up with the team, go ahead -

-That won't be a problem captain-

Tokaku gathered up all of her team and started giving the instructions for the training. She presented Haruki as "Someone who needed to run to burn stress. Just like a dog chasing cars" The members looked confused at each others, but they were used at the sarcasm of their captain. Everyone stood up and started the warm up, which consisted on 10 laps on the field. Once the warm up was finished some of the members were already sweating a lot, while others just had a thin layer of sweat. Haruki was one of those. Tokaku looked kind of impressed at the girl, who kept a constant rythym and speed all of the warm up. Now it was time for the speed so they would make a quick 100 meters race. Four of the members were timing the race times. There were 4 races in all, the first one with the most inexperienced members of the track-team, the second one with the mid experienced members, the third with the oldest members and the fourth with the fastest of the other races. Haruki tried on the most inexperienced members, being the fastest of them so she ended in the fourth race too where Tokaku was participating. Obviously, Tokaku was the fastest but was followed pretty close by Haruki and another track-team member.

-You sure you don't wanna join? -Asked one of the members to Haruki, who was cleaning the sweat of her forehead with a towel.

-Nah, just like your captain said: I'm like a dog. I just need to chase some cars once a while- Winked Haruki at the other girl. She went over the fountain to drink some water but something caught her eye. Namate Chitaru was approaching the field with another girl, who seemed really friendly with her. Haruki growled. She knew that The Prince would only lead to trouble. Love always meant trouble. And she was about to have a little friendly exchange with the Prince.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I disappeared and stuff.. I'm pretty busy with college and well.. I kind of have an accident and well.. Even though I can't write I can update the chapters I wrote a long ago! Hope you guys like it, aaaaaand sorry for taking so long!  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

Haruki neared the two girls, who were laughing about something, and pushed Chitaru next to the wall. The girl's back hit the wall hard and a whimper was heard. Chitaru was ready to defend herself when an arm was firmly pressed against her neck, trapping her against the unknown body and the wall. She looked at the girl who attacked her and recognised her as Haruki, one of the closest friend of Hitsugi.

-You're gonna hear me, okay? And you won't say a word until I'm finished. Nod to let me know that you are understanding me- Chitaru clenched her teeth and growled. She was in a clearly disadvantage, but still tried to resist the superhuman grip that the girl was using on her. -NOD, GODDAMNIT!- Chitaru tried to breath, half panting as she threw a soft laugh in defeat. She nodded. -I know that you're interested in Hitsugi and I must warn you: If you hurt her, I'll make you bleed. I don't even know what the fuck do you want from her but I will repeat it again. You hurt her, and you'll bleed. She's the only good and honest thing around here, so you better not fuck up with her 'cause I've got her back, ya'hear me?- At hearing Hitsugi's name Chitaru's look deepened and turned darker. Now her strenght was coming back and after hearing what Haruki had said she pushed the other girl to the other side, liberating herself from the grip.

-Are you nuts? I'm not going to hurt her! I FUCKING LIKE HER!- Replied Chitaru with a deadly glare.

-I don't fucking believe you, Prince. You're just using her. You're like the others – Chitaru frowned and brought her hands to her neck. She was hurting from the strong grip on the girl. Haru was a few feets away, looking with scared eyes at the interaction.

-You're wrong. I can't promise you that I won't hurt her... 'Cause I don't really know anything about love or feelings, but I know that I will protect her from everything. Even if it's from me. That's the only thing I care... I just want her to be happy – Chitaru spoke after a moment. Haruki opened her eyes in surprise, finding truth and trust in everything that the girl was saying.

-What the hell is going on here? - Tokaku just arrived with the rest of the track-team, who were watching with curious eyes at the two girls.

-Nothing. - Muted Chitaru. She walked over Haruki and gave one last glance from her shoulder. -I love her... - She whispered loud enough for Haruki to hear. The other looked at Chitaru perplexed, who walked away with Tokaku and Haru. Haruki walked to the wall and rested her head on it. _"__I'm doing everything wrong..."_ And with that, she punched hard the wall, not even feeling the deep pain of her knunkles ripping and scratching.

_The same afternoon, at Isuke and Haruki's soom... _

Isuke and Hitsugi we're rummaging through Isuke's closet, but everything that was on her closet looked a little... Slutty for Hitsugi's taste. Not that she cared, it's just that Hitsugi didn't wanted to make that kind of look to Chitaru since it was their first date. But not only that, Hitsugi didn't really know anything about sex or dating, so she really was nervous. Isuke was finding clothes that she didn't even remembered having there, while Hitsugi was looking at the really small clothes that the girl had for being so big. "_How does she fit in those?_" She thought as she grabbed a skinny black shorts.

-Say, Isuke-chan... Have you ever had sex with a girl? - Asked Hitsugi breaking the silence that filled the room. Isuke turned around from her closet and looked at the other girl with her eyes opened.

-Say what!? Aren't you moving a little forward with your Prince?-

-NO! I didn't mean that... I just wanted to know more about you- Replied Histugi blushing scarlet. She had know Isuke for a long time, but she still didn't know anything about her preferences or her love life. Sure, she could guess that something was going on between her and Haruki, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

-Isuke hasn't been with a girl, not even once – She turned around and kept searching in her closet for something for Hitsugi to wear on her date.

-Why's that?-

-I've never been interested in one, I don't know... I always looked at them as rivals, not like something I could get pleasure from. Men, for example, are something that I don't actually see as rivals and that they can entertain me for a while -

-But, haven't you been in love with someone? -

-Nope – Replied Isuke shrugging. Hitsugi crossed her arms and gave Isuke a questioning look.

-So you were... playing with them? You only play with men? -

-Yes, it's kind of funny -

-Please, tell me that you're not playing with Haruki.- Isuke turned around and watched the sad look on the girl's eye. -I know there's something between you and her, both of you flirt a lot and it's obvious that there's something going on. Just tell me that you're not playing with her like you play with other men- Isuke dropped her gaze to the floor. That's the question she's been asking herself for a while now. She didn't know what she was doing with Haruki, and she cared too much for the other girl so she didn't wanted to treat her like a toy. But that's how Isuke worked. She didn't know anything apart from her games and that scared her a lot.

-I... I don't really know the answer... -

-You care about her, don't you? More than you ever cared about other men-

-Yes... -

-Then why do you play with her?-

-I don't know okay! It just... Happened! She was just so damn stubborn with everything and she kept flirting with me! And in the end I ended up caring about her more than I wanted! - Isuke threw the clothes she had on her hands, stood up and walked to her bed. -I don't really know what I'm doing when it comes to her. I want her but at the same time I care for her, but that kind of scares me 'cuz I don't do feelings -

-What do you want from her? -

-Sex. Lots of sex – Hitsugi facepalmed herself. -But I want to cuddle and have heavy make out sessions... It's weird 'cause I've never wanted this with anyone. I don't know. I feel like I'm never bored around her -

-So... You like her?-

-I think so... But I just don't know what I gotta do now -

And with that, the two girls kept talking about Haruki and sometimes compared Haruki/Isuke relationship with Hitsugi/Chitaru's. They were pretty different, the first one didn't have anything clear... Yes, Isuke had admited that she liked Haruki and that she cared about her but they still didn't know anything about Haruki's feeling. Sure, Hitsugi could see that Haruki was interested in the girl but... Haruki was always a box full of surprises. Either bad or good ones, so she decided to keep her mouth closed. The second couple were pretty honest with each others feelings, but they were inexperienced when it came to dating, flirting and sex, while the first one were already used to it and had a lot more of experience.

A few hours passed when the door opened, revealing an exhausted Haruki who had a painful expression on her face. She actually didn't look like her. Sure, you could recognise her as Haruki, but the expression... It wasn't really like her. It was like there wasn't a soul inside her, and she was just a body.

-Haruki? Are you alright?- Hitsugi was the first one to spoke, asking worriedly. Haruki stepped forward and pretend that she didn't hear Hitsugi. She went to the window and opened it, closing her eyes when she felt the wind on her face. -Haruki...?-

-I'm fine, Hitsugi. Did you find something to wear for tomorrow? - Haruki asked with a stoic voice. Hitsugi and Isuke exchanged looks, both of them worried.

-Uh.. No, we forgot. We lost track of time talking! - Hitsugi tried to make Haruki laugh, but the other kept her back on the other girls. -How was your afternoon? -

-Y'know... The usual- She spoke after a long, long pause. Isuke looked down. She knew that something was troubling the girl, but she couldn't find the proper words for comforting her, or even to approach her. She never got the opportunity of getting closer to the girl in that way and now she was kind of sorry. She kept her gaze down when she spotted something red on the floor. "_Isn't that... blood?_". She immediately looked over Haruki. She stood up all of a sudden and approached Haruki, turning her softly as the other kept her eyes closed.

-What happened Haruki-chan...? -Isuke found the source of the blood and panicked. The girl had her knuckles bathed in blood, and it was slipping through her hand. -Come with me, I'll grab the first aid kit. - Isuke dragged Haruki with her to the bathroom, followed by Hitsugi who was freaking out at the sight of blood. Isuke sat up the girl as she cleaned carefully all the blood from her hand. When the girl's hand was clean, they saw where all the blood was from. Her knuckles. "_Who the hell did you hit? Or... what?_" The knuckles of the girl were brusied and swollen, and blood had started to flow again. -We gotta take you to the hospital, this doesn't look good-

-NO!- Haruki moved away from Isuke's grip and yelled. -Don't you fucking dare -She threaten with a deadly glare.

-Your hand doesn't look good Haruki... -Spoke Hitsugi soflty, trying to convince the girl. Haruki growled and gritted her teeth. She hated hospitals. That was the place were her mother was dying and the doctors kept asking for more money for her treatment. What a bunch of thieves. They could give her a decent treatment, but since they didn't have enough money they just kept her in the hospital, trying to survive day by day. The doctors didn't even care that her mother was suffering. Haruki clenched her hands hard, bruning from the physical and psychological pain.

-I don't fucking care. I just wanna be alone – Haruki went straight to the door, but a soft hand grabbed right hand, the one that wasn't wounded.

-Stay – Pleaded Isuke with a soft squeeze. Haruki didn't meet her eyes but obeyed, feeling too tired to even fight her. - I'll stay with you but I'll let you alone, you can do as you please... I'll say goodbye to Hitsugi and then I'll return, 'kay?- Haruki nodded lightly and went to her bed as she free herself from the soft hold of Isuke. Hitsugi followed Isuke and left the room. They went to the main entrance.

-Will she be alright?-

-I don't really know... I don't even know what happened- Both girls shared a worried look. Isuke sighed and Hitsugi hugged her, trying to comfort her. -Don't worry, if something happens I'll let you know-

-I'll kept my phone turned on then-

-Good luck with your date tomorrow... But i'm sure you won't need it. Your prince really likes you- Isuke tried to lighten the mood. Hitsugi smiled sweetly and hugged her tighter. -Okay, that's enough. Isuke isn't really the soft type and I'm already have my dose of sweetness talking with you about feelings -

-You're a real softie, aren't you? -Hitsugi laughed and moved away. She waved goodbye and started walking away as Isuke kept waving and smiling.

-What happened, Haruki...? I wish I could know how to comfort you... -She whispered as she hugged herself. She was afraid of returning to her room, but she had promised to the girl. Isuke never used to face this kind of situations, she usually ran off and hide until any of the involved remembered the problem. But this time was different. This time she cared for the other person.

She ran up to her room, opened the door slowly and stepped in, finding the room in complete darkness. Haruki was on her bed, and once Isuke adjusted her eyes to the darkness, she realised that Haruki was lying on her stomach, with her arms folded under the pillow where she rested her head. Isuke laid on her bed softly and waited in silence. Minutes passed and Haruki still didn't say a word. Almost an hour they had spend without saying a word, only hearing their own thoughts and wondering what the other was thinking. Isuke opened and closed her mouth, trying to say something but she remember her words and shutted herself again, not wanting to disturb the other girl.

-I'm doin' everything wrong... - Said softly Haruki, loud enough for Isuke to hear. The girl looked over Haruki's bed, not sure if she had to say something or just listen. "I_'m not really good with words.._." Isuke thought. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, that she was by her side and that she could count on her. But no words came out from her mouth. Instead, she got up from bed and went to Haruki's bed and laid down. Haruki felt the sudden change of weight on the mattress and felt Isuke's arm embracing her from behind. Isuke rested her head on Haruki's shoulder.

-You're not alone, Haruki... - Whispered softly Isuke. A shiver ran down through Haruki's spine that brought to life Haruki's soul. She felt how her heart skipped a beat or two and smiled lightly. She turned to face Isuke, who looked at her with curious eyes. Haruki's honey eyes were sparkling with fire. She leaned closer and, just when their lips were brushing, she whispered:

-You're not making things easier...- And then, Haruki covered Isuke's lips with her own, tasting the sweet flavor of the other girls mouth, getting addicted at the first taste without noticing.


End file.
